There and Back Again
by SwedishLittleWitch
Summary: One day Harry Potter wakes up in a different time, all his friends are there, and some other people too.. How did he get there? And how is he going to get back? R&R PreHBP
1. Where the HELL am I?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything (only the idea of this story.); all the characters belong to JK Rowling and Warner Bros. But, of course, the new characters are all mine! evil laugh

**A/N: **This is my absolutely first fic. In fact, it's the first thing I write in English... So please no flames because of that, thanks. Now, here's the story.

**Chapter 1: Where the hell am I?**

The sunlight shone on his face and made his eyes flutter open.

"Didn't I put the hangings around yesterday?" he muttered sleepily.

'_Of course I did'_ he thought to himself, and then, when he was about to shut the hangings, he realized there wasn't any there.

"Weird… Hey! This isn't even my room!" And, he was completely right. The room didn't even look like the sixth year boys dormitory. This was definitely someone's private bedroom; it had a bed for two in the middle of the room, a dresser and a nightstand on his left.

On the nightstand there were three pictures, one with a raven-haired girl with very bright green eyes, the other picture showed two identical boys, with very messy, raven-hair. The only difference between the two boys were the eyes, one had chocolate-brown eyes, the other emerald-green ones. On the third picture you could see Ron and Hermione smile brightly at you. They didn't look like he was used to see them, but he couldn't figure out what was different…

Harry turned to his right side and saw the door that probably led out, a small bookcase with only a few books, a big chair next to it and another nightstand. On this one there was an alarm clock that showed him it was 10.00 a.m. '_Rise and shine'!_ it said.  
"Oh shut up!" Harry told the clock. On the side of the clock there were some more pictures of the kids.

Harry turned back to the left side, and looked at the picture of the cute little girl, what could she be, twelve? Who was she? Harry got ripped out from his thoughts as the door flung open and two boys came in.

"DAD! If you don't get your fat ass down to the kitchen NOW, we swear Mum's going to kill you!" they yelled together. Harry could tell on their voices that they were in his age. Just as Harry was going to turn and face the door, the boys closed it and they were gone.

"If this is some joke Fred and George came up with I'm so going to kill them!" He said to himself. "I don't get what's supposed to be fun about it!"

Harry got up and found that he was already dressed.  
"Weird, I wasn't THAT tired last night, or was I?" he said, feeling very confused and tried to remember what really had happened before he got to bed. Then he remembered. Dean had got a bottle of Fire Whiskey to celebrate that their sixth year at Hogwarts finally had gotten to its end and that they were going home the next day. All the boys in his dormitory (Dean, Seamus, Neville, Himself and Ron) had drunk the whole bottle and were all pretty drunk when they had fallen to sleep.

Still, he didn't feel like he was having a hangover, just normal. Not like last time when he and Ron had to mix some potion which had tasted awful...

He walked out from the room and found himself in a small corridor, and had a felling that he knew this place, but, again he couldn't remember. The walls in the corridor were filled with pictures of kids he did not know, some glaring at him, some whispering to each other and pointing at him, others just waving and smiling.

He stopped at a large picture with a boy that looked exactly like Ron, but on the frame it said 'Axel'. Axel looked like he was in the age Ron was now too.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked the portrait-Axel calmly.

"You honestly don't know?" Axel answered in a bored voice.

"If I knew I wouldn't ask."

"You're just making yourself funny again William. Ha-ha." Axel said, looking extremely bored. And just as Axel looked like he was about to wander out from his picture, Harry found his voice.

"I'm _not_ joking, and my name is Harry, not William!" Harry said, clearly annoyed.

"You might be looking very much like your father, but he's soon forty and you seventeen… I know the difference. I don't buy that again." He said and started to move again.

"Couldn't you just tell me?" Harry asked keeping Axel back. "Please?"

"No." was the only answer he got.

"WHERE THE HELL AM I!" Harry almost screamed, liking this Axel less and less.

"Well I'm not telling you." Axel said and walked away.

"Stupid git." Harry muttered under his breath and started to walk down the corridor again.

The corridor ended in stairs, so Harry walked down, and suddenly realize where he was.

The Burrow.

_**

* * *

**_

Harry, feeling a bit calmer now when he knew where he was, walked in to the kitchen.  
There, with her back against him stood someone with that long, flaming red hair he loved and would recognize everywhere.

"Oh, Ginny! I'm so glad you're here! I don't know how I got he…" and then, when she turned around, and he saw her face, he became stunned, and just stared at her.

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter has been edited, but I know there's still some grammar/spelling problems.. 

-Linnea


	2. Perfect

**Disclaimer: **I still do not own these characters; they all belong to the wonderful Mrs. Joanne Kathleen Rowling. See, I'm only borrowing them so that I have something to do.  
I alsoe noticed that the title of this story is the same as JRR Tolkiens book Bilbo. So, that one isn't mine either, it's his.

**A/N: **Ok, this story isn't the best. But I'm trying, and I could really need a beta…

I actually got reviews! I'm so happy!  
I read my summary, and realize it really sucked so I changed it…Thanks for telling me that :)

**Chapter 2: Perfect.**

She walked into the kitchen and made herself some tea. It was only 8 in the morning, and the rest wouldn't be down until at least 9.

When the tea was ready, she sat down at the table, sipped some and thought a little about her family.

'_I'm so lucky. I've got the three sweetest kids in the entire world, a wonderful husband, 22 nieces and nephews, the greatest work anyone can have and the most perfect home I know.' _She sighed happily._ 'I have the perfect life.'_

Then her teapot exploded over the whole kitchen. She sighed again. _'Except I have the worst brothers that never seem to grow up.'_

With a flick from her wand the kitchen was clean again and the teapot repaired.

"Morning Mum!" a raven-haired girl with bright green eyes came in.

"Oh, good morning Hun. You're up early."

"Yeah, well it isn't that early, its 8.45, Crookshanks woke me up, and I believe he's hungry." The big cat came in to the kitchen. "Oh, there you are. Hermione hasn't fed you? Well shame on her… Come here, we'll give you something." While her daughter fed the cat, she walked over to the stove.

"What would you like for breakfast? Pancakes? Eggs? Bacon?"

"Some pancakes."

"Why don't you go wake those lazy brothers of yours while you're waiting?"

"Sure Mum."

CRACK! CRACK!

Two identical boys with black, messy hair had just apparated down in the kitchen.

"Good you're up boys! Breakfast?" she asked them.

"Thanks Mum, I'm starving!" one of them said.

"Yeah, me to" the other said and they got seated.

When breakfast was eaten, her husband still wasn't down, so she called for him.

No answer…

"William, Lucas, could you please go wake your father?" she asked the boys.

"Sure Mum." They answered together with an evil grin upon their faces.

"Don't scare him to death!" she warned them.

" 'Course we won't Mum, we're just telling him his mad wife's in the kitchen, ready to kick his ass when he comes down!" and with that, they ran out from the kitchen.

"They're going to kill me some day." she sighed heavily.

"Yeah, I'll die with you." the girl said and smiled.

Ginny laughed and looked at her beautiful daughter and couldn't believe she already was fifteen years old.

The twins, William and Lucas, were two years older than their sister, Gina, and were almost as bad as Fred and George.

"What're you thinking about?" Gina asked her.

"Oh, you just grow up so fast. It still feels like yesterday when your father and I were told we were having twins. Time just rush away as you're enjoying life." Ginny told her and smiled again.

Gina helped her with the dishes, and by the time they were finished, footsteps could be heard in the stairs.

"Finally he's coming." Ginny said.

"Can I go out?"

"Of course, and Gina, be careful."

"I'm only in the garden, Mum."

"Ok, good."

"Gee, I'm not five." Gina muttered under her breath.

"I heard that young lady!" Ginny called after her, but smiling at the memory of when her mother had treated her like that.

She opened the window, looking for owls, but couldn't see any.

Then she heard a voice behind her…

"Oh, Ginny! I'm so glad I found you. I don't know how I got he…" he stopped talking as she turned around.

All she could do was stare at him. This wasn't the Harry she knew, this was not her husband. He looked like the Harry she'd known in school, the Harry she'd started to date in her fifth year.

"God Ginny what's happened to you? You look all old." Harry said after several moments of staring.

"No, what has happened to YOU Harry?" she asked back, felling a little insulted by the fact that her had husband just called her old.

"Nothing has happened to me, I just don't know how I got here, that's all. And I don't remember The Burrow being this big." He said, looking around him.

"Who are you? You're not my husband."

"Husband?" Harry asked with big eyes. "Whose husband?" he asked confused.

"Well, my husband Harry James Potter."

"MY name is Harry James Potter! But I'm definitely NOT married. I'm only sixteen!" When Harry finished the sentence, Lucas came running in.

"Oy, Mum! Have you seen William?" and before she had time to answer he grabbed Harry's arm.

"Good, there you are! Come now!" he said to Harry and tried to drag him off.

"I'm NOT some William! I'm Harry!"

"Ha-ha, very funny. You might look like him, but he's way older than you!" Lucas said.

"Please, Lucas let go off him. I don't' think that's William, he might really be Harry… Maybe not the one we're used to, but it could be him." Ginny said. Lucas let go of Harry's arm and looked at him. He stopped at the scar.

"Wow! It's really you! What's happened to you dad?" he asked with big eyes.

"Nothing! I'm perfectly fine. But who are you?"

"Well, I'm William James Potter; my birthday is on May 12th. I'm seventeen and this is my younger twin brother Lucas Sirius Potter. Who's asking?" William said as he walked into the kitchen. When he saw Harry he just stared at him with his mouth open, and Harry did the same.

_**

* * *

**_

Who was this boy? He looked just as Harry – except the scar - ; they had the same emerald green eyes, the same messy, raven-black hair and were the same length. Sure, the other boy looked like him too, but he was a little taller and had chocolate-brown eyes like Ginny.

Why did the Burrow look like this? Why did his Ginny look so old? Was this just some joke?

'_Wait, did that boy just say their last name was Potter?'_ That thought circled in his mind a moment.

But these boys were in his age, seventeen. He couldn't be their father.

And Ginny looked like she was forty. (He hadn't meant to call her old; that had just slipped.)

"Why don't you guys come, its lovely outside!" the black-haired girl he had seen on the picture said as she entered the kitchen. Then she stopped. She looked at the three boys, and then Ginny, the boys, back to Ginny.

"Mum, did you guys have triplets?" the girl asked Ginny.

"No Gina this is…er…this is your father…"Ginny said, sounding confused.

And with that, all went black for Harry, and he fell to the floor.

* * *

**A/N: **That should clear that William Thing up. You understand it now? Well, you get more answers in the next chapter. I don't like this chapter. Maybe the newt one will be better… And a big Thank You to they who reviewed! Now, please do that again!

_And about the names: James and Sirius are just "second-names" (I've got NO idea if you call them that. But directly translated from Swedish, you get that.), just like Gina's "second-name" is Summer. So you get William James Potter, Lucas Sirius Potter and Gina Summer Potter. Capish_

This chapter has also been edited, but it could still be grammar/spelling problems...

-Linnea


	3. Questions and Laughs

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the nice character in this fic; they all belong to Mrs. J. K. Rowling. But, I do own the new characters! YAY! So, I don't want you to take them... ;)

**A/N:** I actually like this chapter… But it is what you guys think that counts. Now, here it is.

**Chapter 3: Questions and Laughs.**

"Harry, wake up." a very familiar voice told him.

"Dumbledore?" Harry whispered.

"That's right, now open your eyes."

Harry did as he was told, and saw that Dumbledore looked normal. Maybe it just had been a dream.

"Where am I?" he asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be:

"You're at the Burrow." Dumbledore answered him. FUCK! It was just suppose to be a dream! He sighed. He did not want it this way! Why couldn't he just be where he knew everyone?

"Harry, what are you doing here?"

"What? I don't understand what you mean professor."

"I mean, why aren't you in your time?" _Weird question, what ´time?_

"What do you mean ´my time?

"Don't tell me you haven't noticed that Ginny's an adult and you're in the age of her kids…"

"Yeah, right, that thing… I don't know. I just woke up and here I was."

"I see…" was all he got as an answer.

"Who were all those people?" Harry asked after a while.

"Oh, well, you know Ginny. You're married and she's turning thirty-nine the 11th August. Those boys are your kids, William and Lucas; they're seventeen and have just ended their sixth year. The girl is your daughter, she's fifteen and her name is Gina. Beautiful kids you've got there Harry." Dumbledore said.

"So Gina has just ended her fourth year?" Harry asked just to have something to say.

"Correct."

"So here I'm soon forty?"

"On your birthday, yes."

Harry thought for a while and then:

"Who's that Axel? His picture's really rude!"

"Ah, that's Ron and Hermione's second child. He's also seventeen and has two brothers and four sisters." Dumbledore chuckled. "The pictures in that corridor are always pissed. I don't really know why…"

"They've got SEVEN kids?" _Way to go Ron!_ His mind told him.

"Yes, as I told you." Dumbledore answered.

"What are the others names and age? It might be good to know if I'll be here a while."

"Yes, it might. Well, first we have Matt, who's nineteen, then there's Axel, after him they got triplets; Jessica, Amelia and Hannah, they're fourteen.

Then Christopher came, he's eight now, and then, their youngest is Bianca, five years." Dumbledore said as he counted them on his fingers.

"Wow" was all Harry could say.

"Molly and Arthur have twenty-five grandkids, and two, soon three, grand grandkids." Dumbledore said, now counting on his toes.

"Wow!" Harry said again. _Wait there, did Dumbledore say ´pissed? _He had to ask.

"Professor?"

"Yes Harry?"

"Did you say ´pissed?"

Dumbledore chuckled.

"I guess I've been spending too much of my time here..." Harry looked at him, and laughed, not at anything specific, just at the old man in front of him. Dumbledore, just staring at the laughing young man in front of him, also started. Dumbledore, laughing, that only made Harry laugh harder.

So there they sat; a teenager and his Professor, laughing hard.

_** O **_

"God, William! He looked exactly like you do! You're even as tall as he is!"

"Yeah…"

After their dad had fainted, their mum had sent them to their room.

"Do you think Dumbledore gets something out of him?"

"Dunno Lucas."

"What's happened to you Will? You're all quiet!"

"I'm just thinking Luc. We've met our dad as a teenager, can things get weirder?"

"Guess not."

And both boys were lost in their thoughts.

_** O **_

"Come here girl!" the cat just turned away from her.

"Stupid thing. Never get a cat; they're only nice when they get something out of it." Gina muttered under her breath as her cat Nadine left.

She'd just seen her dad as a teenager, how weird wasn't that?

_Now I understand what they mean with Will looking just like him. The only differences I could see were Dad's scars; the one on his fore-head and the one on his arm from the Basilisks fang. Creepy!_

She wanted to discuss this with someone. She wished her cousins were here; Jessica, Amelia and Hannah were also her best friends. Her one-year older cousin Phoebe was also a good friend.

The all were at their other grand-parents, and since she didn't have any, they'd stayed at home.

She got up and walked to her desk, took out some fresh parchments, ink and a quill.

_Hi Jessica, Mia and Hannah!_

_Things are really, well, a bit weird here._

_Please, come back as soon as possible, you guys would really like it!_

_Bye Gina_

She wrote another one to Phoebe, tied one letter to her owl Courtney and the other one to her father's owl Hedwig, and watched them fly off.

Then she started to write to her boyfriend; Jamie Corner.

_** O **_

A quart later they were both still laughing. Oh, he hadn't laughed this long since Aberforth had overdone a Cheering-up Charm on him.

Then he heard a familiar cough behind him and jumped high. It had sounded exactly like Dolores Umbridge; he still had the memory of her working-time at Hogwarts fresh in his mind. When he turned around he realized that it only had been Ginevra Potter, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"Nice imitation."

"Well, thank you Professor."

"You're welcome."

Then Harry started to laugh again, when Dumbledore realized why- it was because he now was lying on the floor after Ginny's cough- he also started.

"You two never grow up" she sighed and left them laughing…

_**To be Continued… **_

_**A/N:** _Yeah, well. That's it! Like it? Let me know then! Didn't like it? Let me know that too! That way I know how I should continue it, if you want me to… Please, Press The Blue Little Button Now. Thank You, Good Bye, And Have A Pleasant Tomorrow. (Sorry, I borrowed that last thing. Please do not sue me…)


	4. Talking to Gina

**Disclaimer:**I still don't own more than my pen and the book I'm writing this in.

**A/N:**So, here's the next chapter. What more to say? I give you:

**Chapter 4: Talking to Gina**

When they'd finally managed to stop laughing, Dumbledore had to leave. After he'd walked away Harry remained in the bed for a while, thinking. What would he do now? Dumbledore was away, looking for a spell or potion that would take him back to the right time. He hadn't wanted him to follow. So, Harry decided to get up. He went and took a shower, found the clothes Ginny had left for him and walked down.

No one noticed when he entered the kitchen; they were all there, cooking dinner. He looked at the clock and saw that it was 7.00 p.m.

Harry coughed a little so they would know he was there. They all jumped and turned to face him.

"Hi." Harry said a little shy.

"Are you hungry Harry?" Ginny asked while the kids stared at him.

"Yeah, a bit." he was lying. GOD, he was hungry!

"Want to join' us for dinner then?"

"If it's not a problem…"

"Of course not! I was only joking; I wouldn't let you go hungry! So could you be a dear and please help Gina with setting the table?" He was surprised on how she remembered him of Molly.

"Sure." he said and followed Gina out to the back yard. It was a very warm summer evening and the smell from the garden was overwhelming. There was an embarrassing silence between them. Then Hedwig came and dropped a letter at Gina's feet's. Hedwig then noticed Harry and flew to him.

"Hey, Hedwig!" he said as she bit his finger playfully. Harry stroke her back as she settled on his should

"Who's the letter from?" he asked.

"Oh, it's from Jessica, Mia and Hannah. They're my..."

"Cousins. Yeah, I know who they are, Dumbledore told me." he said when she looked weird at him.

"Oh… He did?"

"Yeah. Wait, who's that second letter from?" he asked as she tried to hide it from him. She blushed slightly.

"It's from a friend."

"Oh, and what's this friends name?" he asked teasingly. She was as bad at lying as he was.

"Err…" she said and blushed deeper. "His name's Jamie." Harry had a hard time not to laugh.

"Really? And how long have you two been dating?"

"Almost a year now. Wait! I did not tell you we were dating!" her face was now deep maroon.

"Well, let's say you're as good at lying as I am, or was." Harry now laughed out loud, but stopped as he saw the look on her face.

"But you're having your mother's temper." he muttered under his breath but she still seemed to have heard him. She just glared at him and went back to set the table. Harry did too.

"What's his last name?" he asked innocently.

"It's Corner. NO! I can't believe I just told you!" she stared at him, Harry's eyes were big.

"Corner, as in Michael Corner?"

"Yeah, well that's his father's name…" Gina said, eying him.

"Michael Corner got married?" Harry snickered. "You now your mother dated him in her fourth year?"

"NO! I never knew!" Gina said, with big eyes at the old gossip.

"Yeah, she did. Do you now who he married?"

"Jamie's mother? Cho Chang, she's one of the nicest persons I've ever met..." But Harry had stopped listening at Cho's name. He knew she went out with Michael, they still did back in his time, but he never expected them to get married!

"Do you know I dated Cho? he asked, not listening to what she said.

"NO! You guys never tell me things like these! When did you?"

"Well, last year." When she looked quizzical at him, he added. "In my fifth year."

"Oh. Why did you break up?"

"We sort of just fell apart."

"Right." She said and looked like she understood.

"So, what's up with Jamie then, a good-looking boy?"

"Yeah, I guess…" Harry smirked as she blushed.

"Do you have a picture?"

"Yeah, here." She handed him a picture from her pocket.

Harry laughed out loud as he saw it.

"Well, he's a bit too hairy for me, and having kids is going to get tough." He said as he laughing gave her the picture back.

"Oh, that's my cat; Nadine." She blushed again. Harry smirked.

"Oh, you don't mean that." he said sarcastically.

"Funny Harry, funny. Here he is." She gave him a new picture, and of a boy this time. Harry had to admit the boy looked good with his black hair and dark-blue eyes. He looked a bit like himself, but you could easily tell it was Michael's kid; Jamie clearly had his nose, and Harry and Cho had never...yeah, you know.

"I guess he looks okay, a bit like his mother." Harry said and nudged her.

"Dad!" Gina slapped him hard on the arm.

"Just, kidding. Take it easy! But they do look really alike." She still didn't look like she believed him.

"I do only have eyes for your mother you know. If I didn't, you wouldn't be here." He said and smiled sheepishly.

"Urgh, dad! I don't need to hear this!" she said with a disgusting expression on her face.

"Right, if you don't call me dad. It's too weird, I mean, I'm like two years older than you!"

She looked at him.

"Okay Dad! I mean Harry!" she smiled broadly to his face, and he smiled back. She really could look like Ginny sometimes.

"Let's get this done so we can eat! Last time I ate was yesterday!" his stomach made a funny noise and Gina giggled.

"Don't worry; Mum's the best at food after grandma. Even Uncle Ron thinks.

"Ron thinks everything you can eat tastes good. Maybe not Hagrids food though, but you can't eat that. A good point… Well, whatever." Gina giggled at her father's conversations with himself.

"You know, Rubeus's cooking-skills are much better now when he's married." Harry choked on the Bertie Bott bean he just was about to swallow.

"Hagrid, married? To who?"

"I thought you knew that! Well, to Madame Maxime of course! They've a kid to. His name's Robert."

"I'd like to see that!" Harry managed to say while he snickered. "How old is he?"

"Thirteen now." Gina said in a serious voice.

"Oh." Harry stopped snickering and they continued what they were supposed to do.

Ginny had made one of the best meals Harry had had in his life. He just listened to what the others had to say about school and work, without really paying attention.

"Well, goodnight." Gina yawned. She hugged Ginny, and to Harry's surprise, him too.

Twenty minutes later the twins said goodnight. No hugs, but sarcastically: "We looove you guys" and "take care!" Harry laughed in his mind, not daring to do it out loud. He helped Ginny to clear the table and they went to bed.

Harry stopped as he came in to their bedroom.

"I'm sleeping in here?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's not like it's the first time we sleep in the same bed, even in your time, right?" she smirked a little.

"Yeah." Harry said, smirking back. They'd done that last week in the Room of Requirement after they'd… yeah, you know.

He laid down in the bed in a way to big pyjamas.

"Don't you dare do something to me, old woman!" he said before falling asleep…

_**To be Continued…**_

**Authors Note: **I updated pretty fast this time! It's taking time, because I first write it on paper, by hand, and then on to the computer… Yeah, I know I'm weird. Please leave me a little review; I need it to now how I'm doing! It could take a while before the next chapter is up. Or maybe it won't! I have no idea! Ok, time for me to stop babbling, and for you to leave me a review!


	5. Japanese's

**_Disclaimer: _**Damn! It's been almost a week and I still don't owe Harry Potter! I'm going to cry a little now…

**Authors Note: **Sorry for the wait; it's just that I think I re-wrote this chapter like twenty times, and I'm still not 100 happy with it, its kind of boring I think… But, I didn't want you to wait longer so here it is:

**_Chapter 5: Japanese's_**

"DAD! Dad, wake up!" Harry, not really wanting to get up yet, turned away from the door as Gina ran in.

"I know you're up!" she said, walking to the bed.

"Dad-sorry, Harry! GET UP!"

"Why? I don't bloody want to!" he muttered angrily to her.

"Yeah? Well, since its breakfast now I thought you'd like to, but, if you don't, I'm leaving you here. And, I'm telling mum you don't want breakfast, then she think something is wrong with you, she worries, and you'll go hungry all..."

"FINE! I'm coming, give me a minuet, will you?" he cut her off.

"Good!" she said, stood up and gave him a smile.

"Why bother…tired…bloody kids…" was all you could hear from him as he got dressed.

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

As Harry got into the kitchen Lucas and William both looked like they were going to fall asleep any second.

"What's up with you two?" Harry asked smiling at their faces.

"Well; this old, ugly, awful…" Will started.

"…horrible, mean, evil…" Luc chimed in.

"…woman that happens to be our mother woke us up at 5 am and made us clean the entire house WITHOUT magic!" William said.

"So excuse us if we're not screaming of happiness, but you have this old, devil-Mum to thank for it!" Luc said with an evil look at their mother.

"So, goodnight!" they said in union and made their way out from the kitchen.

"Oh, not so fast!" Ginny said. Harry, knowing Ginny, knew what hell she could make for them, only by call her old and ugly. If he had ever done that, she would have castrated him…

"No one gets away with calling me old, ugly, and mean. You two! De-gnome the garden NOW!"

"But Mum!"

"No arguments! Now!"

"Please, mum!"

"You heard your mother! Now off!" Harry said, trying not to smile.

"You can't give us orders! You're even not off age! We are older than you! It's no fear in this world! You're so not our father!" they hissed at him, filling each other in.

"Oh, I'm not?" Harry, said, smirking at Ginny, who just smirked back. Harry looked at the twins and pointed at the back-door.

"Out." Harry said using the deeper voice he had. They glared at him, but walked out to the garden. When the door was closed, Harry and Ginny looked at each other and laughed.

_**- - - - O - - - - **_

When they'd finished breakfast, Harry did the dishes and Ginny walked over to the fireplace.

"Bye now." she said.

"Wait, where are you going?" Harry asked, afraid that she would leave him here with the twins.

"To work."

"You work on summer holiday?"

"Yeah, my shop doesn't close because of that!"

"Oh, well bye then."

"I'll be home by lunch, see you then!" she threw Floo-powder into the fire, stepped in and shrieked _H G's! ´H G's? Funny name. _Harry thought.

He did the dishes and looked around the kitchen.

It looked like he was used to; the big table, now only with extra chairs -still not enough for the whole family- around the walls there were a lot of family pictures, new and old, on the window-sill Errol's old perch stood, with a small cross against it, the poor owl must have died at last. On the wall beside it there were five new perches which said; Hermes, Hedwig, Pigwidgeon, Camille, Mamolia. What did Percy's and Ron's owl's perches do here? Oh no. No, what if they lived here? What if he had to face them all, even the other brothers? Or did he want to? Yeah... Maybe…

Harry walked out to the backyard where the boys still were working.

"Hey! You can stop that now! Your mother's off at work!" he called to them.

"Yep, you definitely are our father." Lucas said as he walked to him.

"Yeah, thanks Harry!" William said and yawned big.

"Sweet dreams!" Harry said as they walked off.

"Yeah, sure." they answered and closed the door to the house.

Harry looked around the garden too; it looked the same, the trees only a bit older, the bushes not so wild-grown and the tables and chairs were all new. After walking around and checking everything, he went back inside the kitchen. The Weasley clock still hanging over the fireplace, now only holding Arthur and Molly's name's on it. Instead there were other clocks around it; six more Weasley clocks and one Potter clock. He read all the names, not bothering to memorize them; he still wouldn't be able to pick the right kid for the name. He still counted the kids names, there were only twenty-four, Dumbledore had told him they were twenty-five. He counted again, still twenty-four. Then he noticed that Fleur's name wasn't on Bill's clock. Even though they'd got married in Harry's fifth year, Bill and Fleur had both looked very happy. Besides that Bill looked like he was single, Harry saw that the pairings were; Ron and Hermione, Fred and Angelina, George and Alicia, Percy and Penelope, Charlie and Tonks.

So the question: Where was everyone. Thirty-two people couldn't all hide in this house. Harry looked at the clocks and saw that everyone's names were on _Away_. Well, not the Potter-clock, they all were at home, besides that Ginny's stood at _Work_.

Then Bill's name changed to _Travelling_, and then to _Home_. Just then the door opened and Bill came in.

"Oh, hi Will." he said gloomily to Harry. Harry did not bother to tell him he wasn't William.

"What's up?" he asked instead.

"I can't stand her! Whatever I do, it's wrong! And her parents just pretend like I'm the wall! I'm so glad she doesn't want to live here any more."

"Excuse me, but who're we talking about here?" Harry asked, really confused this time.

"Well, Fleur of course! You know she's been like this since I didn't want Celeste to start at Beuxbatons. You already know all this!"

"Yeah… I do." Harry lied.

"I'm going up. Bye Will! And what's up with those glasses? You don't need them and you could think it was your father."

Harry just shrugged and Bill apparated away.

Harry looked after Celeste's name on Bill's clock, but couldn't find her. She obviously started at Beuxbatons, and then didn't want anything to do with her family. So, that's the missing name.

Harry ran up to the corridor where all the pictures were, and after a lot of looking and running between pictures he finally found what he was looking for; the frame said Celeste, Célia and Anthony Dupont. **(A/N:** I know I borrowed Dupont from Tin-Tin, but it was the only French name I could think of.Celeste looked exactly like her mother, only with a little red to her hair, next to her a man stood, since he was the only man on the picture Harry took him for Anthony and Celeste's husband, he had short, brown hair and light brown eyes. On Celeste's arm a little girl sat, maybe a year old, she was really cute with her curly, light brown hair and sea-green eyes. So this was Celeste's happy family? Anthony was obviously a Frenchman, since their last name now was Dupont. That would at least make Fleur happy.

Harry looked around the corridor, only seeing more pictures and doors decided to look around on this floor. Just as he walked towards a door, it opened and Gina came out.

"Hi…" she looked at his forehead, smiled and continued."…Harry."

"Morning. Is this your room?"

"Yeah, this is our floor. Or maybe not, since Grandpa and Grandma has their room here too…"

"Ok, where are Molly and Arthur?"

"They're at Aunt Hermione's parents. Is anyone else home?"

"Yeah, you, me, Will, Luc and Bill."

"I guess he couldn't stand it there anymore... If Fleur was my mother I would like to get adopted!" she said and laughed a little. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I was on my way to the bathroom."

"Sure." He said and she walked past him.

_**- - - - O - - - - **_

"You know what Luc?"

"No, what?"

"What if we like were friends with dad, or I should say Harry."

"Why would we?"

"Well, since he's at our age, all his friends are grownup and boring, he's probably alone, and, dan dan dan DAN! Here we are!"

"Yeah, you're probably right! He could tell us stuff we want to know about when mum and dad were young, and we could tell him what he wants, and needs, to know about this time!

They talked a long time about things they wanted to know, and what things to tell their now so young father. Then they fell asleep, tired after cleaning the house and de-gnoming the garden.

_**- - - - O - - - - **_

She really needed to go home now, it was well past lunch, but these customers never seemed to want to go. _Damn Japanese's! They are everywhere when you don't want them to!_ Her brain came up with some more thoughts against the Japanese's until she got sick of them, the thoughts and the Japanese's.

"I'm closing now! Lunchtime!" se said to them. They just looked at her like they didn't understand.

"Closing! Lunchtime!" she pointed at the clock above her and then the door. They still just glared at her.

"Lunchtime…" she pointed at the clock. "…closing" she pointed at the door, then on the Japanese's and then the door again. Now they seemed to get it. They smiled, took a picture at her and walked off.

"We'll be back after Lunchtime." One of them said in very bad English.

She sighed, locked the door while cursing the technologic Japanese's and flooed home.

**A/N: Sorry about the Japanese thing, I really have nothing against them. They just were the first my mind came up with, and again, sorry about the wait. The next chapter won't take this long, or I don't know. On Friday me and my family are going up north, to our well, kind of summer-house, or maybe winter-house, and we haven't got a computer there… So, we'll see if I have time to update before. I'll try to. Please leave a review before you go. **


	6. Confusions

**Disclaimer: I haven't read all the HP books in English, how am I then supposed to owe them then?**

**A/N: I got tired of the things I wrote, so this is almost a week later:**

**Chapter 6: Confusions.**

"DAD! He took Teddy!"

"Christopher, give Bianca her Teddy back."

"But dad! I'm only borrowing him for a while!"

"No, he's going to kill Teddy!"

The Weasley family sat in the car on the way back from Hermione's parents; she was the one that wanted them to take the car too, just so that the neighbours wouldn't ask so much. And, as usual, Chris had taken Bianca's loved Teddy. Half an hour ago, Jessica, Amelia and Hannah almost made Ron crash into the car in front. And how that happened, let's just say it involved a big fake-spider. Matt tried to do his homework, and since he studied to become a Healer, the studies were pretty tough; this was going to be his third year at the Healer-university. Axel sat with his Wizards chess, having that hobby from his father. Molly and Arthur also were in the car; Arthur looked fascinated around the car, pressing any button he could reach, just to try it, Molly was trying to stop him and calm him down at the same time as she knitted, magically of course. Hermione looked at the economy part of HG's -her and Ginny's shop in Diagon Alley-, at the same time as she was helping Matt with some questions. Ron who was driving also tried to take Teddy away from Christopher.

"No Chris, give him back now!"

"And if I don't?"

"You'll go hungry the rest of the week." Hermione cut in.

"You would never do that!" Chris said, still don't looking convinced. Bianca was now screaming and crying.

"Please, Christopher, give back Teddy to your sister now." Molly said, trying to help. Bianca had now grabbed Teddy's leg and tried to take him back.

"Yeah! Go Bianca!"

"Come on! We know you can do it!"

"Beat him! We're counting on you now Bi!" Jessica, Hannah and Amelia cheered.

Arthur now stood up behind Bianca and Chris and lifted poor Teddy up. He gave him back to Bianca and she hugged Teddy hard.

"Thank you Grandpa!"

"Oh, you're welcome."

And the small fight was over. The car was of course magically outstretched, but it had three seats before that too. Then seven people got room in the car, now twelve easily got room.

"Aren't we home yet dad?" Amelia asked.

"Nope, as you can see, Mia, we're still in the car."

"Ha-ha, funny dad." Jessica said sarcastic.

"You know I meant how long it's going to take before we get there."

"Well, about fifteen minutes."

"Oh, I know the way from here! Can't I drive the rest Ronald?"

"No, dad. You know you're not that good with cars. Last time we ended up in some bushes, after two bloody minutes!"

"Mouth, Ronald. You know there are kids in the car." Molly said.

"Sorry then."

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

The door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in, surrounded by teenagers and younger children. Harry, who was standing in the kitchen, talking to William and Lucas, turned around. The whole room froze and everyone got stunned; Harry couldn't take his eyes from Ron and Hermione. God they looked old! Ron and Hermione couldn't take their eyes from the three teenagers in the room. Ginny and Harry had got twins, not triplets. Molly and Arthur stepped in now too.

"Hello everyone! Why are you standing here? I can't get through." Molly's voice could be heard.

"Oh, sweet mother of God." she said as she saw what they stared at.

"Ginny, I think you've got something to explain here…" Arthur said.

"I think you better tell it to them Harry." Ginny said as she came in.

"Err, yeah… I guess I have to."

"What are you talking about Will? You're not Harry!" Ron found his voice again.

"Yeah, Will. What are you talking about?"

"You're Will! I'm Harry!"

"No, I'm Harry! Look, I've got The scar!" he said and shoved them his forehead.

"Yeah? So do I!"

"I'm really confused here! Who's Will and who is the other one?" Ron hated when he didn't get things…

"Well, I'm Harry, and that's William." One said and pointed at the other one.

"NO! I am Harry. Look, you missed the scar from the Basilisk's fang. I've got it, not you!"

"Damn! I knew I forgot something!" Will said and took off the glasses.

"So, let me get this straight." Hermione said "That's the William we know." She pointed at the one who now hadn't glasses. He nodded. "And you are…?"

"Harry James Potter."

"Yeah, sure!" Ron said.

"Yeah! I'm sixteen and I do not know how the hell I got here."

"Ok everyone! Joke's over!" Amelia yelled.

"There is no joke Mia." Ginny said calmly. "Why don't you all come in and we have tea?

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

After telling everyone the whole story about Harry and everything had sunk in, the chatter began. Everyone talked at the same time. Gina came down and talked to Jessica, Mia and Hannah, William and Lucas talked to Matt and Axel, Christopher and Bianca stared at Harry while all the grown-ups wanted to talk to him at the same time. Ginny was so glad that her other brothers wouldn't be home until dinner, that way they could tell everyone else at the same time. Right now Harry got one of Mrs. Weasley' famous bone-crushing hugs. Ginny helped him away from it and hoped that they all would calm down.

After a while, they did. Some time Bill had walked down to join them and now he and Arthur were talking about cars, Bianca had felled asleep in her father's lap, Ron was talking to Harry about quidditch, just like nothing had happened, Hermione talked to Chris about taking his sisters dearest teddy Teddy, Gina, Jessica, Mia and Hannah were whispering and giggling in the corner, Axel played Wizard's chess with Lucas and Matt talked to William about how he got the scar to his forehead. Ginny sighed and looked at her crazy but wonderful family. The clock was almost dinnertime know.

"Please, Hermione? Would you like to help me with dinner?"

"Oh, sure Gin." They began to take down plates, forks and knifes. Before they had time to ask for help everyone had ran out from the room, even Ron with a sleeping Bianca in his arms. Hermione looked at Ginny, raised an eyebrow and grinned evil. She flicked her wand to the ceiling and three screams could be heard. A minute later Jessica, Hannah and Amelia came down, soaked in water.

"You could just have called for us." Mia said.

"Yeah, I don't see why its necessary!" Hannah complained.

"And not the fun in it ether!" Jessica said as Hermione and Ginny laughed.

"When you're finished laughing could you please dry us up? I'm actually cold, since it was bloody ICE-water!" Hannah said, tired of laughing mothers and aunts…

"Yeah, sure hun." Her mother said and pointed her wand at them.

"Thanks…" Jessica said as she took some plaits.

"Yeah, really nice of you…" Hannah said as she took the candles.

"But don't you ever do it again." Amelia said as she grabbed some extra chairs and walked out.

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

Harry had talked to Axel and Matt after running from the kitchen, and found that they were very much like their parents. Axel were like Ron; he was tall, had very red hair, blue eyes, lots of freckles, and were extremely friendly – he did not bite- and were just as good at Wizards chess. Matt were more like his mother; he had brown hair, not that many freckles, he were a bit more bossy than the others, even though he had no problem with braking rules if that did him any good, he were extremely smart and liked to study. But, he had Ron's blue eyes.

Now Harry was on his way to the kitchen, feeling that he could help a little, just for being nice. When he entered he heard a cold voice he hadn't expected to hear here.

"Well. Hello Mr. Potter. Not a day older, are we?"

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

**A/N: A little cliffy! Mohahaha! I'm evil! That went pretty fast, didn't it? Hope you liked it. Please leave a little review and let me know, will ya? Now it will be a while before I update, maybe Tuesday, or Wednesday, don't know. Make my day, don't forget the review. Bye!**


	7. Snape’s daughter

**Disclaimer: **I think you all know I don't owe anything you recognize…

**Chapter 7: Snape's daughter.**

"_Well. Hello Mr. Potter. Not a day older, are we?"_

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

"Um, hello Professor…" said Harry, feeling a bit uneasy. This was not the way you wanted to meet this person. It could end up pretty bad.

"Your lovely wife here has just told me about, well, you." He told Harry, not as coldly this time. He seemed to get that he forgot that, because he added sarcastic. "And of course I'm so glad to see your arrogant face again."

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, he had no right to be here!

"Well, it's none of your business really." and just as he said that a red-haired girl came in.

"Bye dad! See you at school." Harry snorted into his hand. Did that girl just call Severus Snape, the evilest person Harry knew, dad? Nah, that couldn't be right, who would ever be wanting kids with him?

"Bye Amy, and behave yourself. You know what I mean!" he said, and Harry felt like he had broken some ribs by trying not to laugh out loud.

"Dad!" the girl cried at him. She flushed a little and walked out from the room. Now Harry actually got a bit scared; Severus Snape SMILED! He bloody smiled! He looked kind and nice for a change, not like the Professor he knew.

"Dad?" Harry asked, know really laughing out loud.

"So? I make a better dad then you do Potter." Snape said, sounding offended, but then laughed him too. Harry stopped; he had never heard this cold-hearted person laugh. It sounded weird, but fitted him better then the old sneer. Harry now noticed that Snape didn't have greasy hair any longer.

"So, who's the mother?"

"Well, you don't know her, yet. But her name's Karen Hurley, now Karen Snape."

"Oh, how sweet." said Harry sarcastically. "And why is Amy here?"

"Well, she's apparently dating one of your sons. The one with brown eyes… Help me…"

"Luc?"

"Yeah! Lucas. And he's pretty much like you were, or are, this is getting weird… Just as arrogant, and if it wasn't for Amy, I don't think I would have bothered seeing you lot ever again. But I still have to admit that you guys aren't that bad."

"No, not since you often eat with us." Ginny cut in, clearly amused.

"Why do you have to ruin my fun? I wanted to act like I used to, this nice-Severus thing is getting boring."

"Oh, I'll be telling Karen that." said Ginny, not managing to hide a smile.

"Don't you dare do that!" said Snape with a scared look.

"Haha! Of course not! Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, I can't. Have to go to Hogwarts tonight."

"Oh, well you come by sometime this summer."

"Sure Gin. And please look after my daughter. I don't really trust her when it comes to boys."

"Ah, of course I will. I don't even think I have much to trust when it comes to Lucas or William either. They are too much like their father." Ginny winked at Harry when Snape turned to look at him. Harry tried to look like he didn't care, but still a small blush could be seen on his face. Snape looked disgust.

"I don't really need to know this you know! And I feel SO much calmer now!"

"Don't worry Snivellus; I'll keep an eye on them." Harry said, trying to sound serious, patting Snape's arm.

"Just be glad that you aren't at Hogwarts! No one calls me Snivellus when I hear and gets away with it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Don't you get a joke? Geez!"

"I really should get going now. Bye Ginny, and thanks for letting Amy stay here."

"No problem at all Severus. Bye."

"Yeah, take care of ya!" Harry said as Snape walked out trough the door.

"You're actually friends with him?" Harry asked, turning to Ginny.

"Well, yeah, we are…"

"You know, two weeks ago, we all decided that he definitely were on Voldermort's side, and know you lot are his best friends!"

"So? People change."

"Fine, is dinner ready soon?"

"It's actually all done; we're just waiting for my brothers to come home."

"I'll be upstairs until then." said Harry and walked up the stairs.

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

Upstairs in the corridor where the Potter's and the elder Weasley's lived, giggling and moans could be heard. Harry, who heard them a long way walked to William's and Lucas's room and knocked.

"Geez, Luc. She has just arrived. Keep your hands from her. Will ya?" Harry said and he heard a _thump _as someone fell of the bed. Harry opened and saw Lucas lying on the floor without his shirt while Amy sat in the bed, buttoning her shirt. Both teenagers blushed as Harry looked at them.

"You know, not that kind of stuff under my roof. Not outside it either!"

"Harry! We weren't doing anything!"

"Oh, so this count as doing nothing these days? You know, if that had been me and Ginny before we married and Arthur walked in, I would be dead. And I guess you would have been too, if Severus had walked in here!" Lucas just stared at him. How could he say this to him?

"I'm off to Ron, but if I ever find you two again, she's going home!" and Harry walked out from the room.

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

"They're always so unfair! I bet he isn't as innocent as he says!"

"Well, since he is your dad, he can't be."

"Well, I mean, he's sixteen! And my mum would have been fifteen! I swear they have had sex! Then not all teachers knew about the Room of Requirement!"

"Well, still you don't know." Amy said, trying to calm her boyfriend down.

"I don't want to think about my parents in that way! Ugh! I'm going to have nightmares!" Lucas said, hitting himself in the head. Amy sighed. It was going to be a while before he calmed down.

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

"Isn't it weird seeing Harry like this?"

"Well, I'm sure he feels weirder about it than we do, Ron."

"But still! I want my best friend back!"

"You already have him here."

"But he's like in the age of our kids Hermione! I can't talk to him!"

"Of course you can, dear." Hermione sighed. Sometimes her husband could be really stubborn…

"No, know he can't help me with my new book! He promised to help me with it, and it has to be finished at the end of the summer!"

"He can still help you with it love. Just because he's a bit younger now doesn't mean he has lost his brain somewhere."

"But still."

"You're impossible." Hermione said and walked to Bianca's bed to wake her up. Ron walked out, muttering something Hermione couldn't hear.

"Wake up now honey." she said to Bianca.

"Mommy!" the little girl answered, stretching her arms up to Hermione's neck.

"You can't sleep all day. It's dinner soon." She looked at her five-year old daughter. She had curly, flaming read hair and her face was full of freckles. She had Hermione's brown eyes and looked pretty much like Ginny did when she was a kid. Hermione put her down and she ran away. Hermione was thirty-five when she got Bianca, and she was quite unexpected. Not that they didn't want her, they just had decided to stop at four first. But then they got triplets, and they suddenly had five kids instead of three as they would have had. Then they decided that they wanted to have yet another child, that's when Christopher came. There Hermione had drawn the line. It was way too much work to get in shape again. But, she got pregnant again and decided to keep the child. Hermione would never get and abortion. So, seven kids, that put them in the lead. Not that it was a competition, but Fred and George liked to look at it that way. Just because they only had two kids each…

_**- - - - O - - - -**_

Harry couldn't find Ron anywhere. Hermione said that he had walked out, but he wasn't at the lake or at the Quidditch pitch. Harry had given up and was know upstairs in his and Ginny's bedroom, looking in a photo-album.

"Harry! Come down now! They're here!" Ginny called from the kitchen.

"Coming!" Harry answered; still a bit nervous at what they would say when they met him… But, he knew them. Everything would be absolutely fine…

* * *

**A/N: **This chapter actually took me a while to write, just because I didn't know what to put in it… I hope it wasn't too boring or whatever. Please, if you would like to make my day: Leave a Review:D 


	8. In the Attic

**Disclaimer: **I'm still just borrowing these characters… Well, I think we all know that…

**A/N: **Sorry it took this long, I've been writing a little on another fic. I still don't know if I'll post it here. I'll tell you if I do. And, this chapter is a little longer. Here; the next chapter:

**Chapter 8: In the attic.**

Harry climbed down the stairs slowly. He stopped as he heard the voices of Fred and George.

"Wonder what Gin wants to tell us…" Fred said.

"Yeah, Gin do just make this big dinners when it's something important to tell." George said. Then, at the same time, the said: "Oh, no! What if she's pregnant?" Harry had he image in his mind; the twins looking at each other with a horrid look upon their faces.

"Fred! George! Come on!" Ginny called. "And where are you Harry?" When Harry heard Ginny's voice he continued to walk down. The kitchen was filled with at least a dozen red-heads; no one noticed when he entered, but he didn't care. The crowd made their way out to the back yard. Harry stayed behind and just looked out at them through the window. He could hear everyone laughing at some joke two girls just told.

"Hey mate. Why aren't you out there?"

"Oh, hi Ron. I'm just thinking about their reaction, I don't think I want to go through that again. And I'm like in the future here. I don't know any of those kids! I don't even know where I work!"

"I think we'll talk about work later. And the kids will introduce themselves; their reaction is going to be just fine Harry." Ron said, still not sounding convinced, and walked out. Harry kept the door open just so he could hear the conversation.

"Gin. You're not pregnant, are you?" Tonks asked and looked at Ginny's flat belly.

"Course not! This is a bit more complicated then that."

"Well tell us then!" Charlie said.

"Um, then I think _someone_ has to step out from the closet!" Ginny said, a little louder than usual. Harry got it. Ginny wanted him to step out. He opened the door fully and walked out.

"Um, Gin. First of all; that's no closet, and second; that's just Will." George laughed.

"No, I'm here!" Will called from the other end of the table.

"Harry?" Angelina asked with big eyes.

"Yup." Harry said and nodded. Everyone looked at him, then at someone else at the table to see if this was some sort of joke, then at Harry, Ginny, Harry, their kids and then back to Harry.

"Wow! He does really look like Will!" a beautiful red-head next to Bill said.

"Yeah! We told you so Phoebes! Amelia called to the girl, and then the triplets laughed, Phoebe joined when she saw the others faces. Harry stared back at the confused Weasley's.

"Well, I already knew he looked like this. Can the real Harry know please come back so we can eat? I'm starved," a boy with a little darker skin then the others said.

"Calm down Chad. This is the real Harry," Lucas said and sipped his Butter bear.

"You're serious?"

"Nah, that's my Godfather, I thought you knew that Fred."

----

"So, um… How old are you now Harry?" Angelina asked when they all finally had got seated. On Harry's right side Fred sat, on Harry's left side he had the boy who's name was Chad, Angelina sat in front of Harry and next to her a girl with a bit darker skin sat.

"Sixteen," Harry answered. "And, um, who are your kids?"

"Well, we have Chad here, he's fifteen," Angelina said, Chad smiled "And we have Marsha, she's seventeen." Marsha turned away from the girl next to her and smiled at Harry too.

"Yeah, I guessed that, they've got a bit of your skin."

"Right, they have," Fred cut in "But, they've got my lovely look," Fred said and grinned big. Angelina gave him a look and laughed. "Yeah, right! Your looks! What a joke Fred!" she said and laughed a bit more. Fred argued against her and said that he sure looked absolutely smashing, which made George laugh too, who was on Fred's right. Harry turned to talk to Chad who talked to a boy next to him.

"Honestly Carl? He did that?" he laughed. "No one is that stupid!"

"And… then…she…" Carl managed to say between laughs.

"No… stop! I… can't... take... more!" Chad now banged his fists in the table and almost fell of his chair because of the joke. Harry watched them and decided that he'd wait until they'd calmed down.

Molly came up from nowhere and gave him some more potatoes.

"You still look thin Harry dear. Do you eat anything?" she asked, as usual. Harry was glad some things never change…

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley, I do. And, thanks I don't need more," he said as she continued to give him potatoes.

"But please dear. You must eat, and it's still Molly to you!"

"Ok, but I'm fine, thank you."

"Yeah mum. Let him breathe," Ron's voice came from behind her. "And I'd rather not like those potatoes to end up before I have had some more," he said, and took the bowl quickly away from her and ran away with it. Yep, some things never change.

Carl and Chad still laughed about the joke, and Harry guessed it was about some boy asking a girl out, like Ron had with Fleur, from the way they were talking.

"Are you guys still on about that? It was ages ago!" the girl on Marsha's side said.

"Shut up Mariéme! I talk about whatever I want to, and you, my; oh so wise sister, have nothing to say about it!" Carl said. The girl called Mariéme rolled her eyes.

"I'm just saying that's old news my brother," Mariéme said back. Harry watched the two of them, feeling a bit like and outsider.

----

The dinner went a lot better than Ginny had waited, all her brothers and their family's had taken it well, and even if Harry had been pretty quiet the whole evening, he seemed to have enjoyed it. She was now in bed, waiting for Harry to come and turn the lights out. She glanced over at the clock. 3.15 p.m. it showed. It told her in a tired voice _"Please, just go to bed!" _she turned away from it. "Where the bloody hell is Harry?" she asked no one particular.

----

Now that Harry had spent little over a week here, he knew where all the family's lived, and after the dinner he now he knew all the kid's name's, even if he got them mixed up sometimes, and if it weren't for the skin-colour he would have mixed Marsha and Mariéme up too. They were even born the same date! And their fathers were twins… Yeah, well. On the first floor, there was the kitchen and living-room, the second, the Potter's and the elder Weasley's lived, on the third floor, Fred and George and their families lived, on the fourth Percy and Penelope lived with their five kids, on the fifth, Bill lived with three of four of his kids and Charlie and Tonks's lived with one of their two. And, on the sixth and last floor Hermione and Ron lived with their seven kids. Of course, the old ghoul still lived in the attic.

Harry was now however lost. And how it was possible to get lost here, well, don't ask. Last he knew where he was, he was on the toilet on his family's floor. He knocked on the nearest door. Silence. He slowly opened it; empty. Then the lights went on and Harry felt the urge to walk in. The door shut behind him, and he looked back at it. When he looked forward again a man sat in a chair…

"Glad you could make it Harry."

----

"Oh, hello Professor. What are you doing here?" Harry asked.

"Well, I haven't had any time until now," he looked at his watch and said "I've got about half an hour."

"Sir, I don't understand. Why is it important to talk to me now, why not in the morning?"

"Oh, sorry Harry. I just felt like this was a good time to talk. I hope you're not too tired?"

"No, but where are we?" Harry asked, looking around. There was a small room; only two chairs (that Dumbledore surely had put there), a small coffee-table and a white, high wardrobe.

"I'm very good friends with the ghoul, so I simply just asked him if I could borrow a little of his attic for about an hour." Dumbledore said cheerfully.

"You just walked up here and asked if you could borrow it? Do they even speak English?" Harry asked and looked quizzically at his Professor.

"No, they don't, but their way to talk is pretty simple, mostly sighs and some funny plopping sounds," said Dumbledore with a small smile and that twinkle in his eyes. He gazed into space and after a minute he shook himself out of it and turned his head to Harry once more.

"To business," he said. "We have all wondered how to get you back, when the question we should ask is; how did you get here?"

"Okay…?" Harry said in a confused voice. Why did Dumbledore not tell him the answer directly? "And why am I here?"

"Well, you tell me."

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Dumbledore looked amused.

"NO! I don't!"

"Ah, a little clue maybe," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled more than they had ever done. "What did you do the night before you got here?"

"Well, that's none of you bloody business." Harry said roughly "Sir," he added, trying not to sound so rued.

"Ah, probably not. Still, you have to tell me. The world is mean some times, isn't it?" Dumbledore said in a very light voice.

"Well, ok then. We were celebrating that our sixth year had finally come to an end and, well, Dean had a bottle of Fire Whiskey."

"I see… And who are ´we?"

"Me, Dean, Seamus, Ron and Neville."

"And you drank the whole bottle yourselves?"

"Yes sir."

"And, excuse my question, no hangover?"

"No," was all Harry said back.

"Had that before?"

"Why are these questions necessary? "

"Oh, they're _very _necessary," Dumbledore said, nodding.

"Ok, yeah, once before, to answer your question."

"Ah, because, you see. There is one more big question; where are the Harry that are supposed to be here?"

* * *

**A/N: **Sorry to bother you with another one of these, but I have a very important question myself. Does anyone know Hermione's parent's first names? Someone told me her mother's name is Jane, but I don't know… And, another thing I need to tell you: See that lovely little button down here? It really needs a push, so if you just do that and write something, we both would be extremely happy!

Linnea.


	9. The Way Back

**Disclaimer: **I have just put the Imperious curse on JKR's characters, but I promise, I'll release them as soon as this story's done.

**A/N: **Ok, I had huge writer's block here, but when a reviewer told me that it was Update or Die; it was an easy decision… And, I've noticed that I haven't thanked any of my reviewers yet, so a big THANK YOU to all my lovely reviewers!  ( and I really can't believe that it's snowing outside! Everything is white! )

**Chapter 9: The Way Back**

"_Ah, because, you see. There is one more big question; where are the Harry that are supposed to be here?"_

----

'_Oh stupid Dumbledore and his stupid questions you don't know the answers of! And always with those twinkling eyes!' _a voice in Harry's head told him.

'I think it was a very interesting and good question,' Harry said back.

'_No, look at him! I hate that smile, and those twinkling eyes! He looks like he knows all the answers! I say kill him!' _the voice said, sounding angrier and angrier for each word.

'No, what are you mad? Where do you even come from?' Harry shot back. The voice didn't say anything else; it was like it had never been there. Dumbledore was now looking at Harry with an amused expression on his face. Harry realised how stupid he must look and shook his head furiously. The professor chuckled a little but then became serious again.

"You're absolutely right Professor. Where is he? Do you know?" Harry asked.

"I am not quite sure actually. He could be anywhere." Dumbledore said in an innocent voice, but his eyes still twinkled knowingly.

"And I can't ask another question until I've figured that one out?"

"That's right," the Professor said, having great trouble not to laugh.

"Not even for a Berite Bott bean?" Harry tried.

"You know I don't like those, and the answer is quite simple, I think it's the first thing you would ever think of."

After a minute of thinking, Harry's face shone up and then he frowned.

"You're not serious! It can't be that way."

"No, both you and I know that that's you Godfather and that I'm Dumbledore," the Professor chuckled at his own joke.

"Please, I've already heard that joke once this evening," Harry said, rolling his eyes. "You really mean that this times Harry is in my time, with MY friends!"

"Yes, I knew you could do it!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands, but quickly stopped as he saw Harry's face. "Oh, sorry," the old man chuckled, "I just couldn't stop myself."

"Back to the subject…?" Harry said in a bored voice.

"Yes, of course. I just had a chat with myself before I got here, and yes, the Dumbledore in your time, I must say he looked very handsome, ok, ok, back to what I was on about; together, he and I, or I and I, hehe, yes, we found the perfect solution."

"You travelled in time? On purpose!" Harry asked with big eyes.

"Oh, yes of course, and that's exactly what you're going to do!"

"How do I do it? Can I go now?" an exited Harry asked.

"Unfortunately, this isn't quite as simple. You see, you need to be off age."

"I WHAT?"

"You have to be seventeen to do it."

"No way! That's like two months away! And I want to spend my birthday with my friends!"

"But all your friends are here. And your birthday isn't that long away, is it?"

"No, but almost two months… And how do I get there?"

"Well, there are a few ways, and actually, now that I think about, maybe you don't need to be off age for one of them…"

"What's that way then?" Harry asked eagerly.

"I'm sorry Harry, I really need to get going," Dumbledore said and ushered Harry out from the room.

"Well…why…what…?" was all Harry could say as the old man closed the door behind him. He shrugged and made his way back to the Potter floor.

----

**Two days later:**

When Harry woke up at 9 .a.m., Ginny was already up. Harry didn't bother using the shower; Gina would be in there at least an hour, so he just got dressed and made his way downstairs. In the corridor the photographs greeted him happily, which really is a strange thing for the once in this corridor to do. Harry stopped at the portrait of Axel again.

"Oh, good morning Harry," the picture-Axel said.

"Um, hello. What's up with you guys?"

"Well, I don't see what you mean?" he answered in an innocent voice.

"You usually walk away when I'm trying to talk to you. Now I'm asking you; what's up?"

"Nothing, nothing."

"And you think I'm buying that one?"

"Well, okay… A hint; you're going to need someone on your side today." And he walked out of his picture, again.

Harry sighed and continued to walk downstairs. Those pictures never said anything you understood.

----

"Morning Harry," he heard Ginny's voice as he entered the kitchen. It didn't sound as kind and warm as it used to.

"G-good morning dear," he stammered as he saw her stern face. "What's the matter?"

"Why, YOU tell me that Harry!" she yelled at him.

"I-I don't un-understand what y-you're s-s-saying…" well, it didn't sound very convincing, and he noticed that, afraid of how much like Mrs. Weasley she could be.

"Really? Then what's this?" she asked and showed him two empty bottles of Ogden's Old Fire Whiskey.

"Um, whiskey?"

"Quite right," she really sounded as a crazy maniac. "And whose is it!" (a/n: If you've seen Monty Python And Now For Something Completely Different, think of the scene with John Cleese as the crazy chef Mungo in the sketch with the dirty fork..)

"Um, I think it's, um, Fred and George's," nope, not convincing enough.

"Really?"

"Yes, who else would drink two bottles?" he still sounded very unsure.

"Well, maybe a very irresponsible father and his two sons. Do you know anything of that?"

"Nope. Not at all," he said, shaking his head.

"Oh, and what if I say that their last name was POTTER!"

"No bell's ringing," Harry said, taking cover behind the kitchen table.

"REALLY!" Ginny was red in her face with fury and if looks could kill, he would've been dead since he entered the kitchen.

"Er, nope." He knew that he would regret this.

"No headache then?"

"None at all," he lied, he really had headache, but didn't want Ginny to get what she wanted.

"Oh, then you're in perfect form to de-gnome the garden," Ginny smiled, she had waited for him to tell the truth, but he kept his mouth shut, sighed inside his head and walked out.

How could she know that it really had been him, Lucas and William? They'd sworn they wouldn't tell her. Harry smacked his head. Of course! The pictures in that hallway had told her! And know they obviously felt bad about it. Tut-tut. Too bloody late for that! Harry picked up a gnome and threw it away. Then another one, and another one. Then Will and Luc entered the back yard.

"She got you to?" he asked gloomily.

"Yup," Lucas said as he rubbed his head. "She threw us out of bed, we didn't even get breakfast!"

"Not me either," Harry answered as he threw another gnome away.

"We thought you would be out here, blue from where she'd hit you with that wooden plate she had in her hand." Will said, while he was settling himself down on a chair near where Harry was, and then put his head in his hands. "I wish my head could stop hurting, it's really annoying."

"You get used to it," Harry said. "Haven't you been drinking before?" The twins looked at each other and then at Harry.

"Erm, well, yeah we have…" they looked at Harry like they expected him to yell at them, but he just laughed.

"Oh, really? Yes, now I really need to get your mother, wait a sec." and Harry walked towards the house, even though he wasn't going to get Ginny, he just wanted to see their faces.

"_Accio Harry!" _Lucas said, pointing at Harry with his wand, and Harry felt himself fly back to the twins.

"I didn't know that worked on humans!"

"Oh, but it does indeed."

"I wasn't going to talk to your mother, then she probably just yell at me for not being responsible enough." Harry sighed again. "She can be pretty tough sometimes."

"You don't say that?" the twins asked in union. Harry chuckled, the twins too, but they all stopped pretty soon; the laughers only made their headache worse…

----

**A/n: **I know that it's enough with one of these, but I just wanted to say a few more things. I really didn't know what to write, the next chapter is planned though, and it should be a lot better than this one. I've been writing on another fic (again...), it's a one-shot and should be up in a few days, look for it. Now, you see that little blue button, press it, and I think you figure out what to do next…

Linnea 


	10. The White Wardrobes

**Disclaimer: **All the characters do still belong to Mrs. Joanne Katherine Rowling, not to me.

**A/n:** I don't know what's wrong with my computer… It won't let me submit the chapter! This chapter has been ready to submit a whole week, but I can't reach the place where I do it… I'm trying again now, well if you read this, it probably went well. And thank you to all who have reviewed, the reviews do really help.

**Chapter 10: The White Wardrobes.**

Albus Dumbledore had a very hard time while figuring out a way to get this younger Harry home again. The only one who had even bigger problems were the younger Albus Dumbledore; he had to get the older Harry home and at the same time stop him from giving Ronald Weasley the results of all Quidditch games from now and to year 2020…

Of course both Albus's had figured out lots of ways already, but what if they got wrong? And the younger Harry couldn't do magic yet. And what if there were more Harry's involved, like the one year old Harry were where the eighty years old Harry would be, and the eighty year old Harry were where the ten year old Harry belonged, and what if he were where..-well, you get the picture… Both Albus's got head-ache when they just thought about it.

Then, the younger Albus got a brilliant idea. The White Wardrobe! There were two White Wardrobe's in Great Britain; one in his quarters here at Hogwarts, and one up in the Weasley's attic. And how the Weasley's got one is one of the world's great mysteries…

The White Wardrobes were strange, magical things, and you couldn't always trust them. They were very powerful things with their own mind. If you walked into one of these, you came into a completely white room; white furniture, white doors, white floor, white walls, white roof that were so high that you barely saw the end of it, I think you get what I mean; all things were white, you even got white robes as you entered.

Albus had never met anyone in there, but if he knew himself as good as he thought he did, the older Albus would think of this too, and maybe, they would meet in there. So, he walked up to the room of his where you could find a hundred different magical things. There, to the left the Mirror of Erised stood, and next to that, on a white marble table, the Hogwarts keys lay. Albus stopped in front of them and bowed, they quickly shifted to red, green, blue, yellow, and then back to its old silver. Albus's eyes twinkled in amusement, and he chuckled. The Keys liked to show off once in a while. He turned around and walked to the high White Wardrobe. First, he just stood there with his hand on the doorknob, as if waiting for something. Then, the knob turned warm in his hand and he stepped in. He found himself in the white room again and his maroon coloured robes were now blending white.

"Ah, I just wondered when I'd show up." Albus turned to his right and faced the older Albus Dumbledore.

"Yes, and I wondered whether I'd be here yet or if I would have to wait," Albus said back. "I know that it's rude to ask how old you are, so, instead my question will be in which year you live."

"Yes," the older answered "When I checked yesterday it was year 2020, and it should be so still," he continued with twinkling eyes, the younger Albus was taken back because of the way it looked, he had always wanted to see that famous 'Dumbledore twinkle'. "And am I right if I'm guessing that you are from year 1997?"

"Of course you are. And I believe you have our Harry in 2020?"

"Yes, I had forgotten how formal we were to each other when he was my student. I got a small shock when he called me 'sir' and 'Professor Dumbledore' and 'Professor' the other day."

"I got quite a shock myself when this Harry called me Albus," the younger Dumbledore chuckled. He sat down in a white sofa that had just appeared behind his back. "How is our life year 2020?"

"Well, I guess you've figured out that we're alive. I'm still Hogwarts headmaster, but I now live in a beautiful small cottage on the grounds with Minerva," he was now cut out by the twenty-three year old younger Dumbledore: "I live with Minerva McGonagall? She finally said yes?" he asked with big eyes.

"Oh, yes I forgot that we aren't married in year 1997."

"We get married?" he repeated, but with a hint of happiness and hope in his voice. The elder Dumbledore chuckled.

"Yes we do. But please, don't let her paint the walls tartan! It just gets too much! I'm actually painting it red now, not that I've got her permission though. She's going to get mad. I know it. But I can't live with those walls, they make me sick!" the younger Albus chuckled at the elder's expression when he realized that he maybe should've asked Minerva before he started to repaint the walls. _Mental Note: Never let Minerva paint the walls tartan._ Suddenly the elder Albus started to stare at the younger. He felt a bit uneasy by this but the only thing he said was: "Yes Albus?"

"What did I just say?" he asked.

"That I would never let Minerva paint the walls tartan, and that you were about to paint them red."

"Those walls have always been red. I now remember when I talked to the older me about this, and I made a Mental Note not to let her paint them tartan. I never did let her," then he got big eyes. "I even thought that the older me, I, acted really weird. I know exactly what you're thinking!"

"Did we just change the future here?"

"Indeed we did." They looked at each other a while, and after five minutes the older Albus spoke up.

"No, we've got to get this done now. We've got two Harry's that need to switch places."

"You don't remember how you did then?" the younger Albus asked hopefully.

"No, I remember things just as we say them…"

"Ah, I guess we have to work then."

"Oh yes," the older said and they both sighed.

* * *

After two hours they still sat there.

"We couldn't make a Port Key?" the younger tried.

"I don't think that would work, and if it did, it would likely take years to make it…"

"Of course it would…" the younger said and sighed. "What things do we have that might work?" he asked.

"Well," the older said, picking up a list from the white table, "that we could make a portion, but then we would have to ask Severus, and it would be highly embarrassing if we would have to ask him about something. It might work to Apparate if they did that from the Ministry, but then we would have to wait to Harry's seventeenth birthday that he would very much like to spend here, and we would have to talk to the Ministry… And of course we could teach them some spell, but since most of them aren't much to put your trust in, we left them out."

"So… things don't look to good for us?" the younger Albus asked.

"Alas, I'm afraid not."

"What are we supposed to do then?"

"Well, since we're in this room I guess we have all time in the world; it does seem like the time's stands still here," the older Albus said and looked around the room, as if he was looking after a clock.

"But I do really need to get back now, to think this over, it's not like we get anywhere in the first place."

"Yes, I'm right. Or you're right…"

"See you then Albus," the younger said and walked over to his door.

"Yes of course we do Albus," the older Albus said, chuckled and they both walked out from the room.

* * *

The older Albus had just ushered the sixteen year old Harry out from the room where they'd talked, Albus had got an idea that might work. He placed himself in front of the high White Wardrobe once again this evening, or now night. He waited for the doorknob to get warm, and he walked in.

He was surprised when he saw his younger self already sitting in the room.

"So we meet again Mr. Bond…" the younger Dumbledore said as his chair turned around, he had his hands close to his face and his fingertips touched each other. The older Albus just chuckled.

"I think we've watched that movie too much."

"Indeed we have," and they chuckled.

"So why are you here?" Albus the older asked.

"I just needed a quiet place to think at, it's impossible to think in the castle, the ghosts has some kind of party, Peeves wasn't invited, so now he's doing everything he can to disturb them…"

"Ah, yes I remember that," the older said and gazed into space with a smile on his face.

"So why are you here then?" the younger Albus said and the older was snapped out of his gaze. He looked confused at first, like when someone wakes you up. Then he remembered.

"Yes, I got this idea of how we could get them back to the right time! I just need to get some research done, but I wanted to tell you first."

"What idea then?"

"Well, we can go in here, and we are from different times, right?"

"Yes…"

"And then, couldn't we just switch doors? Would it really be that simple?" the older sounded really excited, like this was the worlds biggest news, well, it probably was.

"It would be too simple."

"Of course it would! But sometimes the answer you are looking for is the simplest, or the one you had right in front of your nose without thinking of it."

"I don't like it… Too much could go wrong…"

"Argh! I was too careful when I was younger! You've got to take chances!"

"I still think that we've got to do some research first, before we do anything," the younger Albus said, who really didn't want to mess all times Harry's up.

"I said, didn't I?"

"Maybe you did, but don't you think we should let the Harry's meet each other, like we just did?" the younger Albus loved when he had ideas like that, they would just pop up, wonderful!

"Yes," the elders face lit up. "That would be a lovely surprise for them!"

"Absolutely, should we say tomorrow? 1 p.m.?"

"Fine with me." And the older Albus walked out trough his door to the right and the younger Albus walked out through the left door.

The younger Albus thought the roof would come down as he stepped out, but it was only Peeves who ran –if you now can say run about ghosts...- after Nearly Headless Nick with some transparent ghost stuff, and after Peeves the Bloody Baron came, shouting something Albus didn't understand. He would have a hell of a night while trying to calm those down…

* * *

**A/n: **Yep, there it was. My one-shot should be out in a couple of days, if you want you could always read it. I would also really like to know Hermione's parents names… Is Jane the mother's name? Anyway… Please push the little button down there and leave a review!

- Linnea


	11. My Life

**Disclaimer: **Are these really necessary? We all know I do not own these; my secret is that I've put them under the Imperious Curse. Shh… Don't tell The Ministry of Magic! Then I'll get in a hell lot of trouble…

**A/n: **I'm so sorry that it took this long for me to update, but this chapter is way, way longer that they use to be, so that's why it took some time. Thanks for the reviews I LOVE THEM! And, they make me feel bad for not updating fast, so they're really a good thing for that too. Well, you probably want to read the next chapter, so here:

**Chapter 11: My Life.**

Harry Potter's sitting in the Gryffindor common room with his friends Ron, Hermione and Ginny. It's around midnight, but no one in the castle could sleep because of Peeves.

"What do you think has happened this time?" Ron asked sleepily from one of the sofas, in his lap he had Hermione's head and every time she was about to fall asleep the Poltergeist made another noise.

"Dunno. Or it's the usual; the other ghosts had a party and he wasn't invited, so now he's doing everything he can to disturb them," Ginny said from behind a book.

"Yeah, that sounds like old Peevsie," Harry said. Ron snorted and Hermione smiled a little. Harry couldn't see Ginny's face because of the book, but he guessed she at least tried not to smile.

The first week here with his friends had been okay, even if they were twenty-three years younger than him. They had acted like they always had; Ron and Hermione had been bickering and Ginny and Harry had tried to make the two of them become friends again. They were still here at Hogwarts because Dumbledore had wanted them to, he sees them better here, and he always spends his holiday at the castle, not like in Harry's time where he practically lives at the Burrow. So they had walked around the castle and had learned a lot of new secret short-cuts, they had visited Dobby who now called Harry Mr. Harry Potter from the Future, they had even visited Moaning Myrtle who they had met in the lake one day, of course they had played Quidditch; even Hermione had. That first week had been as normal as it could be under the 'special circumstances' that now was. After the first week, Ginny seemed different; she didn't want to play Quidditch anymore –which is very abnormal for her- , she didn't speak to Harry if she didn't have to, and if the two of them were alone in a room she always left, muttering something about _work _or _talk to Hermione_. If Ron and Hermione were in the room with them, like now, she always hid behind a book or a magazine… A thought about why Ginny acted like this had popped up in Harry's mind, although he knew he was right that didn't meant he wanted to believe it.

"It's pretty nice this isn't it?" Ginny asked and looked out from behind the book. "I mean, with sitting here in the middle of the night and-"she was cut out by Ron.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired, and hungry. Why don't we pop down to the kitchen for a snack?" he said, looking around.

"Shut up Ron! I wasn't finished!" Ginny yelled, threw her book in the wall and stormed up the Girl's stair.

"Mood swings," Ron sighed. Hermione threw a look at Harry who got white in the face. _Please, let me have it all wrong… It was so hard to forget…_ were thoughts that went through his head, and he was on the verge of tears at the memory. He quickly stood up.

"I'm going to bed. Night," he said and walked up to the boy's dormitory.

"What's up with them?" Ron asked his girlfriend.

"You're so thick Ron," Hermione said and sighed. "I'm going to bed too. Goodnight Ronald," she said and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Night love." Ron watched her walk up the stairs. Really, he wasn't that thick, he just didn't want his brain to be right on this one, and then he would have to do something he didn't want to.

It was really weird to meet your best friend as a thirty-nine year old man as you yourself was only seventeen. But it really had some good consequences too; he now knew that the Chudley Cannons would be on the last place, again in the League this year, and that the Pride of Portree's would surprise everyone and win the Cup. Then Harry had cryptically added that after next year the Cannons would change back to their old club motto: _We shall conquer _that they had changed to _Let's all just keep our fingers crossed and hope for the best_ in 1972, that they still had today. When Ron had asked Harry why, Harry had just looked at him and said: '_Guess'_. After a hundred miss-guesses from Ron Harry had raised an eyebrow and said '_They get a new keeper in July next year_', when Ron still didn't get it, Harry had sighed, said '_You're so daft Ron_' and left. Ron still didn't get it…

_----_

Ginny lay on her bed in her pink loose trousers and white tank top –it was so small that her belly was visible- that was her pyjamas, in the room she shared with Hermione. Then her room-mate walked in and changed. When Hermione was finished she walked over to Ginny's bed and sat down on the edge of it.

"How are you Ginny?" she asked in a small voice, like she thought her friend was asleep.

"Oh, I'm fine 'Mione. And you?" Ginny said, turning around in her bed so that she now faced her best friend.

"Fine, but I'm here to talk about you. I can tell on your behaviour that you are _not_ fine. Why are you acting strange around Harry?"

"I want **_my_** Harry! Not this one… He says he knows so much and I don't believe him!" Ginny started to cry and she had no idea why. It wasn't really something you were sad about, of course she did miss her Harry, but that wasn't really the reason.

"I know Gin. I know… But, tell me, is there something else too?"

"No…" Ginny lied.

"Then I know I'm right. I know what your trouble is, and don't worry; I'll take care of you," and Hermione hugged the small red-head in front of her as she started to cry and sob hysterically. Hermione comforted her like a mother did to her child and Ginny calmed down.

"Thanks Mione. And how do you know?" she said and hugged her friend back.

"I can just tell, don't worry, I won't tell them... Just let me know if you want anything, and I'll help you."

"Sure, thanks again." Ginny said and wiped her tears.

"Sleep well Ginny," Hermione said and crawled down in her own bed. She mumbled something and the lights went out.

"You too Mione," Ginny said and laid herself on the back, staring at the sealing. None of the teenagers could sleep; Peeves were still roaming around the castle. And after ten minutes they heard Peeves voice clearly: "Got your noise!" and that made both Ron and Harry to roar with laughter. "No Peeves! You give that back now!" it was obviously the Fat Friar that had been taken away his nose. Now even Ginny and Hermione could hear the hysterical laughs from the other dormitory. At this Ginny started to giggle, and Hermione started too after a while when Peeves obviously had taken the Grey Lady's nose too. "Peeves! Please give me that one back! I'm very fond of it!" she yelled in her high pitchy voice. After another five minutes of irritated ghosts who yelled about noses and chandeliers the deep, raspy voice of the Bloody Baron could be heard. "Peeves!" he boomed. "Stop that now! It's only silly, and I've really important things to deal with!" Still, it sounded just a _bit_ too much like Harry to believe, but Peeves seemed to buy it.

"Oh, little Peevsie is sooo sorry he have disturbed you Lord Baron. Little Peevsie is now going to be very _very _quiet. You are not going to notice he exists." Peeves said in a small voice that sounded as a child has done something it shouldn't, and its mother found out. Hermione now rolled on the floor of laughter, and Ginny clutched her stomach, laughing so much not a noise came out. A minute later the door opened and closed. The room was so dark that the one that had walked in tripped and fell out from the Invisibility Cloak he was under. Ronald Weasley fell to the floor and continued to laugh, while his friend Harry Potter leaned against the wall for support. "We…thdh…we…thghtdt…" Harry tried to say while banging his fist in the wall. When hearing the other funny noises he made that sounded "thghthd" Ron rolled around the floor, screaming of laughter.

"I knew it was you!" Hermione managed to say between giggle-attacks. "It sounded even better than in our first year."

"Yeah? I've been practising!" Harry roared with laughter after his sentence, really, it wasn't that much of a joke, but if you are tired enough you laugh at anything…

"I'm not going to ask how you got in here, but I would _really_ like to know…" Hermione said.

"Well Hermione that, I'm afraid, is our little secret. Right Harry?" Ron said, giving Harry a wink.

"Yeah, that's right, so don't you dare tell her Ron!"

"'Course not…" Ron said vaguely, looking at Hermione. He had just found out that Hermione had very little clothes on, his mouth was hanging open and all he did was staring at her. She seemed to notice that too, because she got a little pink in her face, and she fetched a blanket to cover herself with.

"Now close your mouth Ronald. We're not a blowfish," Harry said, sounding very grown-up. Hermione and Ginny broke out in giggles again.

----

They had all calmed down now and Ron was sitting with Hermione on her bed talking in low voices. Harry sat alone on the floor on a pillow. Ginny sat on her bed, wrapped up in a blanket. Harry let himself look at Ginny's face; he didn't now why he was so shy all of a sudden, this was the girl –no woman- he would marry for cripes sake! But as he looked in her face she looked straight into his eyes, her chocolate brown ones seemed so filled with sorrow that he didn't know what to do. Harry now knew that he was right about why she was acting this weird against him. A single tear went down her cheek and she brushed it away, then another came, and another. Harry knew what hell she was going to have to go through. Ron said something that made Hermione laugh and Ginny's mouth to smile a little. Then Ginny got the sad look on her face again and Harry walked up to her. He sat down on her bed and hugged her. Just a friendly hug, and she hugged him back. He could feel her little sobs against his shoulder, and he stroke her hair softly, whispering comforting words in her ear.

Then the door opened for the second time that night. All faces turned around as Albus Dumbledore walked in. "I think it's time for you four to get some sleep now. It was a very good imitation of the Bloody Baron you did there Mr. Potter, but I guess he will not be too happy about it tomorrow," he said with that familiar twinkle in his eyes.

"Thank you Alb-Professor," Harry said, grinning.

"Yes, and speaking about to tomorrow; I have something to tell you Harry. You can go to bed Mr. Weasley," he said and held up the door for Ron who walked out after he had hugged his girlfriend and sister goodnight.

"Goodnight Ms. Weasley, Ms. Granger. Follow me Harry." and he walked out from the room, went down the stairs that now were a slide, and sat down in one of the squashy armchairs near the fire.

"So, Harry…" he began. And then he told Harry all about the White Wardrobe's and when he was supposed to be there and how to get in there; it was only to stand there until the door welcomed you and the doorknob turned warm in your hand. When Harry finally law in his bed, it was 3.30 p.m.

----

"Mr. Potter! You must wake up now, so I has been told!" a small creature screamed as he settled himself over Harry's chest.

"Whazzamatter?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Dobby is here to wake you sir! Master Dumbledore told Dobby that he was to wake Harry Potter, or else he would be late to the meeting with himself!"

"Yeah, right. Please get off of me Dobby. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at Hogwarts?"

"Oh no, Harry Potter sir! Dobby works for you and Mrs. Ginny. Me has been working here for years, and you have been so kind to I. Me has been on vacation on Malibu! Now get up sir! Your lunch is getting cold!"

"Yeah, I'm up Dobby, I'm up," Harry said and got dressed. He glanced at the clock who, in an irritated voice said: _So now you're up. It's LATE!_ The clock showed 12.30 and Harry walked down for lunch.

In the kitchen Gina said with a quill in her mouth and a paper in her hand.

"Hullo. What's up Gina?" Harry asked.

"Oh, it's some test in _Witch Weekly_."

"Okay," he answered as Dobby gave him a plate full of food. He ate it all and Dobby cleaned up after him.

"So, where's your mother?" he asked Gina, who now was scribbling something down.

"She went with Hermione to their shop in Diagon Alley; they're going to buy something for Joanne too."

"Who was Joanne now again?" there were so many Weasley children that Harry mixed them up sometimes.

"Charlie and Tonks oldest, she's turning twenty-two soon, so they're finding her something."

"Oh… Was she the one who was married to some Richie?"

"Rowling Harry, Peter Rowling."

"Yeah, that one, he wasn't so bad."

"No, he's okay. And Mackenzie is so adorable," Gina said without looking up.

"Yeah…" Joanne, her husband Peter and their 3 months old daughter Mackenzie had been over for dinner one evening and they had all been very nice, and Peter who was from the States, was an Auror and had had some good stories to tell.

"I've had this thought…" Harry said.

"Yes?"

"Well, Celeste is twenty-three. Right?"

"No, she is twenty-two. Why?" Gina asked coldly.

"Well, since I have travelled twenty-three years forwards in time, she should be born soon."

"Yes, but as I said; she's twenty-two, but she's born in April, so not really a year from now."

"Ah, well, that's good to know. Then everything will be normal when I'm back in the right time again."

"Yes, of course it will," Gina said, putting on a fake smile._ 'God, he doesn't know!'_ was what she thought. _'They're both still really sad about it…'_

"Look at the time! I'd better go!" Harry said and ran up the stairs. It was two minutes to one.

-----

Harry Potter was standing in his headmaster's room that was filled with hundreds of different magical stuff. He held a doorknob that was attached to a tall, white wardrobe in his hand. Suddenly the knob turned warm and Harry walked in. The room was completely white, and Harry noticed that his robes were white too. He sat down in one of the armchairs and waited. Only a minute later a boy entered the room from a door on the other side of the room. The boy looked to be a teenager and had raven-black hair and emerald green eyes. The boy froze as he saw the man sitting in one of the armchairs on the other end of the room. The boy stared at him first, and then he ran to him. He looked at the man with big eyes. "Harry?" he asked. "Me?"

"Yes, of course it is. What, did you think you would find Ron here?" the older Harry Potter asked.

"No, of course not, it's just, weird to see yourself as an adult" the younger said, finding an armchair behind him. He sat down and looked at his older self.

"You look just like William," the older said.

"Yes, I know, there has been _a lot_ of trouble with that back there. Even Ginny got that wrong once."

"How is she, Ginny?" the older Harry asked with concern in his voice.

"Oh, just fine," Harry said, smiling. "She's off with Hermione, shopping something for Joanne's birthday."

"Yes!" the older Harry said, smacking his head." That's coming up too, Little Joanne Kathleen. 'Hay' and 'Won' were her favourites when she was just a little girl. That girl didn't learn how to speak properly before she was three; Tonks and Charlie were almost never home in the beginning. So Ginny and I were just like her parents then. I've GOT to buy her a present!"

"Just tell me what to buy, and I'll buy it."

"She's always wanted a wand-holder in silver. Buy her that…" he said after a while of thinking.

"Sure. There is a question I've wanted the answer for, but no one has told me!"

"Shoot."

"What do I work with?"

"Ah," the older Harry said, smirking. "You're an Auror. The Head Auror for being precisely."

"I AM? I'm an Auror?" Harry asked with big eyes.

"Of course you are. But there isn't really much to do now. Voldermort is gone and all his Death Eaters are too scared to say a shit about it. And most of them are now old so…"

"Voldermort is dead! Since when!"

"I don't think I should tell you, but we kill him when we're eighteen."

"What do you mean _'we'_?"

"You. Since we're the same person, it should be we, right?"

"Yes… But Ron isn't an Auror?"

"No. Bloody hell! I was supposed to help him with that book he's writing,"

"Don't worry. I've already helped him with some off it. It wasn't that hard. I've helped Joanne with some too. Did you know she's writing about us?"

"Yes, she has already finished the books of our school year. So how could you help her?" The younger Harry smirked at this question.

"She's writing about her stubborn uncle, and Ron didn't want to help her because he thought it was humiliating to be written about like that, so I, Hermione, Ginny and all other people who know Ron have helped her," both men chuckled, but then the younger became very serious.

"How is Ginny back there?" he asked.

"Um…she's alright. A bit …different, but alright...Hermione's helping her."

"What do you mean, different? Is she hurt?"

"Of course she isn't! Just, well…um…you'll see when you get back."

"Come on, tell me! It can't be that bad!" the younger hoped that his Ginny really was alright and that she wasn't upset or anything.

"Okay, um…you see… Ginny…um…she's-"

----

A/n: Okay, that was evil, but I do really think that some of you already know what Ginny's problem is… I'll try to update again soon! And I know my grammar isn't the best, so sorry about that…

-Linnea


	12. Ginny’s Secret

**Disclaimer: **As usual; I'm not JK Rowling, I make no money out of this (I learned to write in English properly like a year ago!), so do not sue me.

**A/n:** Ha, I love writing these.:) This chapter won't be as long as the last one, I hope that's okay, it's still longer than some of the chapters… Anyway, thanks for all the reviews, they're wonderful! It's for them you keep write, 'cause then you know that someone's reading. And if there is any grammar that isn't right; don't laugh at me. I'm thirteen, only learning English in school, and I trust my computer on the grammar, and even my computer is wrong; I'm correcting it myself sometimes… Yes, well… I would just like to say that one of my reviewers guessed right on Ginny's um… secret… Well, for you that didn't guess right, here's the next chapter:

**Chapter 12: Ginny's Secret**

"Being soon sixteen and in your condition makes me wonder a bit. Were you into this or did someone make you?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"No one made me," Ginny answered quietly, looking down on the floor.

"I will have to tell your parents then Ginevra," Madame Pomfrey said in a kind voice. "Since you're not off age it's my duty to do so."

"No, please don't," Ginny said without looking up. "I'll tell them myself when I'm home again, that would feel better," she now looked up to meet the matron's eyes. Madam Pomfrey saw that the girl had tears in her eyes. This girl hadn't asked for this, it wasn't her fault. Or, it was, but she couldn't just blame all on this poor girl. To the matron she was only a child.

"Ok Ms. Weasley, you can tell them yourself, I'll trust you on that. But you come and see me in two weeks. Okay? See you then." And Ginny walked out, wiping her tears away. She still hadn't told Harry or Ron, well Harry should know. He was from the bloody future! And Hermione seemed to know. So that left Ron, it shouldn't be too hard. Oh hell, who was she trying to fool? He would probably explode and kill her or something.

She was now standing in front of the fat lady. She always wore her pink dress; it must be pretty boring to live in a painting, and be called 'fat' every day couldn't be exactly cheerful.

"Hello dear. Did it go well? Was everything alright?" the Fat Lady asked kindly. Ginny smiled to the fat woman's face.

"Yes, it went well."

"Welcome in then dear." And the painting swung forward. Dumbledore had told them that a password wasn't to be needed over the holidays if he told the Fat Lady who she could let in. Ginny was glad for that; it was nice to get to know the Fat Lady; she was a very kind woman as long as you didn't call her fat. Ron had done that once and she had let him sleep in the corridor the whole night, he had been down for the kitchens in the middle of the night. Now he woke someone else to walk with him because he thought the Fat Lady wouldn't let him go in again.

Ginny walked in through the hole and the painting closed behind her. The scene that she saw as she walked in was quiet amusing: Ron was standing on a table, preparing to read some silly verse from a book, Harry and Hermione was sitting in an armchair each, watching. As Ginny walked in unnoticed Ron started to read.

"_Oh, the thrill of the chase as I soar through the air_

_With the Snitch up ahead and the wind in my hair_

_As I drew ever closer, the crowd gives a shout_

_But then comes a Bludger and I am knocked out."_

Ron ended the verse with slapping his head and falling back into a sofa. Ginny and Hermione giggled and Harry snorted.

"What? Didn't you like it?" Ron asked, pretending to get hurt by the comments.

"Ron, you didn't even write that," Ginny said. "Wasn't that some guy in Norway who did?"

"Yeah," Harry said. "Wasn't his name Ingorf the Iambic or something?"

"Yeah it was," Ron grinned.

"How do you know all this?" Hermione asked. She was the only one who didn't recognize this.

"Hermione, if you had had the slightest interest in Quidditch, and have read _Quidditch through the Ages_ you would know," Ron said, shaking his head.

"I have read it Ronald! I just don't think that book is important enough to know it by heart."

"Come on Harry," Ginny said. "Let's show Hermione that bit out of the play _"Alas, I've Transfigured my feet"_.

"Yeah, let's do," Harry said and they both stepped up on the table. "Okay, so I'm Crapaud, and Ginny is Grenouille. It's a French play, there of the names." Harry explained to Hermione, Ron already knew this.

"I cannot go with you to the market toady, Crapaud," Ginny began.

"But Grenouille, I cannot carry the cow alone," Harry was trying very hard not to laugh.

"You know, Crapaud, that I am to be Keeper this morning. Who will stop the Quaffle if I do not?" All four of them were now laughing and Harry fell off the table.

"That was from Quidditch Through the Ages too?" Hermione asked.

"Yep it was," Ron answered.

"Then maybe I should read it again," Hermione said smiling.

"Go Hermy!" Ginny cheered. Hermione narrowed her eyes at the name, but didn't say anything.

"Where were you Ginny? You didn't tell us where you left," Ron said.

"I was in the hospital wing," she answered, it was best not to lie.

"What did you do there? You're not sick, are you?" Ron asked, clearly concerned.

"Um, nothing special." Hermione threw a look to her that clearly said 'tell him'. "Or, well I actually haven't been feeling very well, and I had a hunch of what it could be, so I asked Madam Pomfrey, and I was right."

"So, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked. Harry put his head in his hands and looked down.

"Um, I…um, I…Iampregnant," she said in a rush.

"You're WHAT!" Ron yelled, although he had understood what she'd said.

"Really, I'm not going to say it again," Ginny said sternly.

"Ginny…you-you… I'LL TELL MOTHER!" Ron yelled, his face was red with fury.

"Hell you won't!" Ginny said irritated. Ron glared at her, but spun around instead. He was looking straight at Harry who still had his head in his hands.

"YOU!" he yelled, pointing at Harry. "YOU DID THIS!" Harry just looked up at him from his hands, a pained expression on his face. He didn't say a word.

"He wasn't in to it alone," Ginny said.

"He certainly was not!" Ron yelled.

"Really Ronald, it is not your problem that Ginny is pregnant. It really is her own fault," Hermione said wisely.

"Don't you see Hermione? This will be blamed on me. My fault; for not watching Ginny, to let her be alone with someone long enough. It's always my fault. When Fred and George left school that was my fault too. Everything is my bloody fault!" Ron sat down in one of the arm-chairs, putting his head in his hands him too.

"No Ron, it's my fault. Just blame it on me," Harry said.

"How can you do that? It's no ones fault but mine!" Ginny said.

The room fell silent, everybody glared at everybody. Then Hermione spoke up again. "But Harry, you said that your oldest child was seventeen. Shouldn't he or she be like twenty-three?"

Harry looked up from his hands again, silent tears making it down his cheeks. "Yes, she would've been twenty-two now," he said with a trembling voice.

Ginny waited a minute before she found her voice again. "What do you mean with _should_ _have_?"

* * *

**A/n:** That was the end of that chapter. I am terrible sorry! I wrote wrong in the last chapter, and I'm going to fix that now. For you who have read the wrong version, here is where it went wrong: Celeste's supposed to be twenty-two and born in May. Not twenty-three and born in April. So… now you know that.

At first, when I started this fic I wasn't planning on making Ginny pregnant, but see how that turned out… If you have anything you would like to know or happen here, just tell me and I'll try to answer it or write it in. Yes, and I'm sort of making Wednesdays my Update-day from now one. This is the day when school ends pretty early, so it's a good day for that. Review and make my day:)

-Linnea


	13. Only His Fault

**Disclaimer: **I've always wondered why I keep writing these. Now we should all know I do not owe Harry Potter and his lovely world and friends.

**A/n:** For you that wondered, the Harry in the last chapter was the soon forty year old Harry, who has travelled back in time. So, if I say that they are at Hogwarts, it is in the past with the grown-up Harry. If I say that they are at the Burrow it is the soon seventeen year old Harry who has travelled to the future. That is how it is, well, if I say something else that is the way it is in just that chapter. Sorry if that didn't make any sense; ask if there are any other questions! And I can't believe this is the thirteenth chapter! In the beginning I was planning on ten, but now it looks like it may be twenty…

**Chapter 13: Only His Fault.**

There was a very uncomfortable silence in the Weasley's kitchen; a young man was sitting in a chair at the table with his head in his hands. In a chair next to him a red-haired woman sat with a sad sort of glace in her eyes. The two of them had been sitting like that in two hours, since the young man had been back from a meeting. The meeting had been with his future self and some of the information had clearly been too much for him. The woman turned her head so that she now looked at him, the only thing she could see was his black, messy hair. He hadn't said a word since he came back.

"Harry? What did he tell you?" she asked quietly. Harry looked up at her, his face held a mix of anger and sadness. She knew very well what her husband had told his younger self, but how could he be so stupid? Harry just kept looking at her; he couldn't believe that they hadn't told him earlier. Or, he didn't want to know it, why couldn't he just have kept his mouth shut? And how could he forget about the bloody charm? Then Ginny wouldn't have gotten pregnant in the first place, and now it looked like the child would die. Of course he was sad, but he couldn't weep over someone who wasn't even born yet. The child was barely a month!

"He told me that you're pregnant. Well, the younger you of course. Why didn't you tell me?" he asked with a pained expression. Silent tears dropped down Ginny's cheeks; the memory was still clear after all these years.

"Sorry Ginny, I shouldn't have said that," he said, regretting that he had opened his mouth at all.

"No, I'm the one to be sorry, Harry. Maybe we should've told you, but we don't talk about our dead daughter every day," she smiled a weak smile.

"Daughter? I'm about to have a daughter?" Harry wiped the tears running down his cheeks. "How did she die?" he asked quietly.

"Please Harry, don't ask that," it was only a whisper but Harry heard it.

"Why? If I knew I might be able to stop it."

"I don't think you could…" Ginny said, closing her eyes.

* * *

_-**Meanwhile outside the kitchen door**-_

"Shh! Shut up you two! I'm trying to hear this," William said angrily to Lucas and Amy who had a quiet argument about something really unimportant.

"Why don't you just use Fred and Georges old Ears?" Lucas asked.

"Mum took them," he whispered back.

"Give room, I want to see too!" Amy said, taking Williams place.

"It's our parents who are arguing! Let me look!" William said and pushed Amy away. Amy stuck up her under lip and looked pleadingly at Lucas. "No," he said and shook his head. "Just because you're my girlfriend doesn't mean you can spy on my parents when I'm around," and with that he kissed her cheek and lay down on the floor next to his brother.

"Need any help?" a familiar voice asked.

"Fred?" Lucas asked.

"No, it's Gred. Of course I'm Fred! You can't even see the difference of your uncles, shame!"

"Cut it Fred. I'm trying to hear this," William said.

"Oh, then you wouldn't like to have these?" he showed them a couple of Expandable Ears.

"Come on. Give us them!" William and Lucas whispered demanding.

"No, I better hear what it is first," Fred said and stuck one end under the door. After a while he removed it. "No, I don't think you should hear this," and he walked away, pocketing the old product again.

"He can't just do that!" William hissed.

"Unfair!" Lucas said. Amy sighed.

"If he says that you shouldn't hear that, you probably shouldn't. You know he and George never liked rules, so it must be something important," she said.

"Yeah, you're probably right…" Lucas said and stood up from the floor. He took Amy's hand and walked out to the back yard.

"Hey! Wait up!" William yelled and ran after them.

* * *

"Do the kids know?" Harry asked.

"Only the ones who knew her; we didn't want the younger to know…" Ginny answered.

"How can you not tell them? They have the right to know that she lived!" Harry got really upset. Surely that must've been Ginny's idea; he would never keep something that important from his own kids.

"You didn't want them to know how she died…" Ginny said, tears running down her cheeks again.

"Just tell me how, and I'll stop it. She does not have to die! I'll protect her with my life if I have to!" Harry was eager to let his first-born child get a longer chance in life.

"You'll protect her, how ironic…" Ginny forced a laugh even if it really wasn't funny if you knew all facts…

* * *

"I meant what I said Ginny. She _should_ have been twenty-two now, twenty-three in February." Harry said after a very uncomfortable silence.

"You mean our baby's going to die?" Ginny asked with a trembling voice. Harry just looked at her with a sad look. Ron was stunned; a minuet ago he was about to punch Harry in the face, but now he just sank into a chair and said "Wow…"

"What do you mean with 'wow' Ronald? We've just been told that the baby girl Ginny carries is going to die! Don't you think that's horrible! Come here Ginny," Hermione said and hugged Ginny who started to cry.

"I'm sorry I told you," Harry mumbled and walked out from the common-room.

"Where are you going Mr. Potter?" the Fat Lady asked as he climbed out the hole.

"Nowhere," he said and walked off. Nowhere seemed to be the lake, he sat down next to a tree and cried. Still the memory of what had happened to his little girl made him cry; it would've been strange if it hadn't. It had all been his fault… Only his fault…

**_Flashback:_**

****

"I'm going after her. No way in hell I'm staying here to watch," he said angrily as he started to walk back and forth in the kitchen.

"Harry, please stay. What if anything happens to you? Lily needs her father alive," Ginny pleaded. Harry had heard something about Bellatrix Lestrange and the rumours said that she were somewhere near with a couple of remaining Deatheaters who still thought the Dark Lord would return to them even though he was destroyed three years ago. All Harry wanted was to see her dead; she had killed his godfather six years ago and still she was breathing and moving.

"Nothing will ever happen to me; I won't let it. I promise I'll be back tonight. Bye Gin," he kissed her cheek. "And bye Lily," Harry kissed his daughters cheek. "Daddy!" she smiled to him. She flung her arms around his neck and wouldn't let go.

"I'll be home tonight darling, bye," and he hugged her tightly. She finally let go and followed him to the door.

"Bye daddy. Give me a night kiss when you come back," his three-and-a-half year old daughter said and waved.

"Of course," he waved back at her and Apparated.

When he opened his eyes again he saw that he had landed on the outside of a battle. There wasn't just 'a couple' of remaining Deatheaters; there were at least fifty of them, alive. The Aurors were only about twenty and Harry instantly ran to help them. He battled against a very young Deatheater that looked and sounded very much like his old classmate Gregory Goyle, from Slytherin. Goyle wasn't very good at duelling and in just four minutes Harry had done a full body-bind on him and sent him away to a bunch of already stunned Deatheaters. He ran into a house that was the only thing that could be seen here except the field it stood on. He saw people duelling in here too, but they seemed to have the Deatheaters under control. Up the stairs and in to a room he ran. The door closed and locked itself behind him. A witch stepped in front of him and removed her mask and hood. It was Bellatrix Lestrange, the one he'd been looking for. He raised his wand and looked into her deep, black eyes.

"So ickle Harry is back to fight with big old Bella?" she said, some words in her hateful baby-languish.

"Just shut up," Harry spit at her.

"Oh, have Bella upset ickle baby-Potter?"

"E….!" he started to shout but found his voice gone. He looked at Bellatrix again and she smiled a -what she thought- sweet smile.

"Harry lost his voice, didn't he? Now he can't talk. What a disaster!" she said, touching her forehead with her fingertips. Harry tried to shout the rudest words, but not a single sound left his lips. He ignored her voice and tried to remember a non-verbal spell so that he could shut her up or make himself talk again. He tried one, two, three different spells, after the third he shouted "_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS_!" and suddenly she was on the floor, stone-still.

"Ha! Beat that one now if you can," he said with his wand still pointed at her. Then the door behind him jerked up and a very tall, black-hooded man with a raspy voice said "_Crucio_" and Harry fell to the floor, screaming in pain while his body shook violently. When he was released, Bellatrix stood up again. "Nice one Potter," her voice was now cold like ice. "But of course I have loyal friends who comes to help whenever I call for them," she jerked her head towards the tall man. "Let's go out shall we?" and just as she said that they were down in the field again. Harry could see that there still were people fighting the Deatheaters, even if they were down a few. He hoped that they would manage to hold them down or that more Aurors would come to help, he himself now had other things on his mind, like how he would get out of this trouble. Sure, he had killed Voldermort, but that had just been pure luck. He had had love, the biggest power of them all, and then Dumbledore and Ginny, and Lily had helped him… This time he had no one.

Bellatrix raised her wand at him again and shouted "_Crucio!_" his body twitched and turned in pain and he let out a long, painful scream. When she released him he painted slightly and his eyes burned with anger. He got up and was just about to throw it back at her when she this time yelled "_Imperio!_" and a voice began to speak in his head. _"Harry… Harry, jump." _Harry did as he was told and jumped, why argue?_ "Harry, be a frog. Jump like frog…"_ He jumped around like a frog, until the voice spoke again. _"Harry, bring me Lily. Let me see her." _No, wait. Why should he get Lily? "No… I don't want to." _"Get me Lily, I need to see her."_

"I don't want to!" Harry argued against the voice. Lily was HIS daughter and he was NOT going to get her! _"Will you please just get her for me? I haven't seen her yet. They say she has your black hair and green eyes, but Ginny's stubbornness." _Maybe this voice was kind. It couldn't hurt to let her meet Lily. Harry Apparated home and found Lily in her bed. He brought her with him and he stood in front of Bellatrix again. _"Good Harry, now give her to me."_ Harry obeyed and let go off Lily. Bellatrix removed the spell. It felt like Harry woke up from a dream, he shook his head and opened his eyes. There, in front of him Bellatrix stood, holding Lily, HIS Lily.

"How did you get her?" he asked Bellatrix.

"You were so kind and got her for me. She is such a cutie, isn't she?" the black-haired woman said and pinched Lily's cheek. Lily struggled against her.

"Daddy, make her go. She is smelly," she said and held her nose.

"A rude little kid you've got there Potter. I know just the thing to do with rude little Potter's," and she smiled a wicked grin. "And I've got the right person to do it," she raised her wand against Harry again. Harry was held back by the tall wizard that had released Bellatrix from her body-bind.

"NO! NOT DADDY!" Lily screamed and then something fantastic happened; Bellatrix flew ten feet away, hitting a stone with her head first. Harry beamed at his daughter; that had been her first magical sign. She smiled proudly and ran to her dad who now was free from the man's grip; he had run to help Bella.

"Fantastic darling, thanks!" he beamed at her. "Let's get out of here," he said and lifted her up in his arms. Just then a spell was fired away from Bellatrix's wand. Harry saw the green light as in slow-motion hit his baby-girl in his arms. He still held her as he Apparated home.

**_: End Flashback_**

****

His little girl had died to the person he was supposed kill. He had been a wreck when he'd landed in the kitchen. The whole family had ran down to see what had happened and he had just met Ginny's frightened look when he's understood it had all been his fault. Only his fault… No one else's, only his fault…

* * *

**A/n:** Okay, she died… I know it's pretty evil to make a child die, but I kind of had to… Thanks to Andrea for giving me ideas; they helped me write this.  
And now you all know what to do; leave a review! Make me happy!

-Linnea


	14. And the Rumour Goes

**Disclaimer:** It all still belongs to Jo Rowling. Lucky woman…

**A/n:** I saw The Goblet of Fire last week and I got an idea. If you've seen it, I think you'll notice where my idea came from. Sorry about the late update, I just got a small hit of Writers block, but I think it's cured now. :) And thanks for all the reviews! They're wonderful!

**Chapter 14: And the Rumour Goes**

"I want to know what they were talking about yesterday!" Lucas complained for the hundredth time that day. The twins lay in their room and were supposed to do homework.

"You mean what they're talking about _all the time_!" William said and threw his arms above his head in frustration. Ever since Harry and Ginny had stepped out from the kitchen Harry had ignored everyone around him and kept shooting evil looks at his wife's brothers and all their older children. Lucas and William hadn't got any of those this far. Ginny had followed Harry everywhere and tried to talk to him, but with no luck. Of course it were only Harry, Ginny, Fred and George (those two tell their other part everything) who knew for sure what this was all about, but the other adults had their guesses.

"You know, I asked him about it, but he didn't answer me, he just threw a look at Mum and walked away. What can it possibly be? Nothing I know can be so bad that he would act like that," Lucas said thoughtfully.

"You really think he was going to tell you? Boys…" Amy sighed and turned back to her Potions homework.

"Do you really need to do that?" William said, pointing at her Potions book. "Your dad is the Potions teacher. Why don't you just take the answers from your home? I'm sure he has them _somewhere_."

"Because, like others, I'd like to_ learn_ something, and by the way he has all the answers in his head." The room went silent and Amy turned back to her book. After a few minuets Lucas spoke up again. "I would REALLY like to know what this is all about!" Amy sighed again and walked out from the room; they would just never do anything useful.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was sitting behind his desk at Hogwarts with his Pensieve in front of him. Sir Nicholas de Mimsy Porpington had just told him that he had heard from The Grey Lady who had heard from The Bloody Baron who had heard it from Moaning Myrtle who had heard it from Peeves, who had overheard when Argus Filch had talked to Mrs. Norris that he had heard from a weeping boy that Ginevra Molly Weasley was pregnant. Why Argus just hadn't told him he did not know, maybe he still wanted to use those old punishing methods and use this info against him? Well, anyway… Dumbledore was now searching through his memories for an answer. The ones he had searched through clearly pointed at that she was pregnant, which couldn't be true. No, it couldn't. This future-Harry had clearly told him that he only had three kids and that the oldest were seventeen. And he didn't think that Ms. Weasley would've gotten pregnant with anyone else than Harry Potter. There was a knock on the door and Dumbledore jumped, he always did that, but he calmed himself and calmly said "Come in, please." A man with jet-black hair entered.

"Good afternoon Albus, or Professor," he said in a tired voice as if he had been up all night, he kept his head hanging down.

"Good afternoon Harry," Albus greeted. "Why don't you sit down?" he asked, pointing at a chair in front of his table. Harry sat down, his head still hanging. "What bring you here today?" Harry wiped his tears away and sighed. He lifted his head up and Dumbledore saw his sad, tear streaked face.

"I killed her," he said quietly. "I should've done something, but she died. I-I wasn't supposed to be a bad father," Harry was crying again and Dumbledore stood up and walked over to him. He helped Harry up to his feet and hugged him fatherly. "So, so Harry… What happened? Will you tell me?" he soothed him. Harry wiped his tears again and stepped out from the embrace. "This is embarrassing," he laughed a small laugh. "Thank you Albus."

"You would've done the same for me," he said simply. Harry gave him an odd look and Dumbledore chuckled. "Or maybe not," he sat down again. "So, who died?" Albus asked, seriously again, although he already knew the answer; it must be the little one Ginny carried. Harry sighed deeply and told the Headmaster what had happened that evening when his little girl was killed.

* * *

"No Hermione, she can't be pregnant! Not my little sister. MY sister is not pregnant," Ron told Hermione.

"Ronald, when will you get it? Ginny really is pregnant, she would never lie about anything like this! And didn't you see Harry's face? He sat down the lake the whole night Ron. Maybe he'll tell us something," Hermione tried.

"No, I don't want to hear about a baby that doesn't exist. You know, what if he's a Deatheater? Maybe he's just hexed Gin. And maybe you too! I'm surrounded by Deatheaters!" Ron panicked, yelled and ran round, round in the room; up on tables, over sofas, almost into a fireplace and then he fell in the stairs. Hermione sighed and shook he head; he acted first and thought later.

"Please Ronald, I am not a Deatheater, come down here," she pleaded. "And _please_, don't be so silly!" she added when he pulled out his wand and looked behind all the armchairs, ready to hex anything.

"Yeah, sorry…" but he still kept looking around.

"We'd better find Ginny before she does something stupid. Come _on_ Ronald!" he still didn't seem to want to leave the safety of the common room. She gave him a look and he followed.

They found Ginny in Hagrid's hut, but he didn't seem to be at home. But Fang lay there, next to Ginny on the floor. It was cute really; it looked like he was trying to sooth her…

"Come here Ginny," Ron said, lifting his sister off the floor and embracing her. Ginny kept silent and without thinking off it she put a hand on her stomach. Just as Ron was about to say something more the door opened.

"O', it's just yeh lot. Where's 'Arry?" Hagrid asked.

"Um, I think he still's up in the castle, why?" Hermione asked, eyeing Hagrid.

"I just heard the most ridiculous story abou' Ginny bein' pregnant," Hagrid said and laughed a booming laugh that made the walls shake.

"Who told you that?" Ron asked.

"Well, I heard when Dumbledore mumbled abou' hearing this from Nearly Headless Nick who had heard from The Grey Lady who had heard from The Bloody Baron that he had heard from Moaning Myrtle who had heard from Peeves, who had overheard when Filch had talked to his cat again," he said, counting on his fingers.

"Um… so all those people already know?" Ginny asked quietly.

"Yeah, I s'pose, wait a minuet, what do yeh mean with 'already'?"

"I am pregnant Hagrid," Ginny said and looked straight to the big man's beetle-like eyes.

"Yeh are? Yeh really are? Harry's the father o' it, righ'?" he asked in a hurry.

"Yup," Ron answered. "Well, if you believe her, it is." Ginny smacked his arm.

"Of course Harry's the father! Who do you think I am! A whore!"

"Well, you never know…" he muttered. This only caused another smack from Ginny and Hermione. "Ow! Not fare!" he said, rubbing his arm.

"Yeh are pregnant Ginny? Well, gotta go. See yeh lot later then." Hagrid rambled and walked out.

"What's up with him?"

"Oh, really Ronald, you're so thick!" Hermione said and smacked his head once again.

* * *

After Harry had told Dumbledore all about the death of his child the Headmaster's room went quiet. Albus didn't know what to say, it was such a tragic story, but then Harry spoke up.

"Albus, why couldn't I resist the spell? I've done it loads of times before; I even manage to do that when I was fourteen!"

"That was what I was thinking of. Why couldn't you?" the room went quiet again, before Dumbledore said what he had thought since this morning: "Is that why you're here? To save your little girl?"

* * *

**A/n:** Yep, the end of that chapter. Maybe it didn't happen much, but it was necessary I think. Did you like it? Maybe not? Well tell me, even though I've said this before, it feels like I have to do it again; Review and make me happy! Lol XD  
Next chapter should be up by Wednesday.

-Linnea


	15. How to Rescue a Baby

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, bla, bla, bla bla…

**A/n:** This story is coming to its end, but this is NOT the last chapter, there is a few more to go… The GoF thing in the last chapter wasn't the Rita Skeeter thing (eve if it could've been), it was about when Ron had said to Hermione to tell Harry that Parvati had heard from Seamus who had heard from someone who had heard from Hagrid that he wanted to see Harry. (Can't remember all the names)But I chose the ghosts… (Sorry if that wasn't so good…)

And you know about my spelling mistakes… Sorry about them too…

Ah, well…the next chapter:

**Chapter 15: How to Rescue a Baby**

This was it. Dumbledore had to talk to his older self again. He just hoped that he would be there. He stepped into the wardrobe again and sat down in one of the armchairs.  
Then a door to his right opened and a man with long, silvery-grey hair and beard walked in.

"Ah, I had a feeling that I should go here," the older Albus Dumbledore said as he took a seat in an armchair.

"Yes, you know what happened to Harry and Ginny's little girl, don't you?"

"Well, of course I do," he answered in a sad tone.

"Harry wants to know why he couldn't throw the Imperio Curse off of him, and it feels like I know the answer, I just can't remember it," the younger explained.

"I have felt that way for about nineteen years now…" the older sighed heavily. "But I haven't managed to solve that little mystery yet, you know, a man like me has many other things on his mind. But I am convinced that the reason that Harry and Harry have switched places is because of Lily; that the younger Harry is to learn how to resist the Imperio Curse. And of course, they could not be at the same place at the same time, so the older Harry had to go here," the older finished with a sigh.

"Sometimes I just love my brain; it keeps getting smarter and smarter…" the younger Albus said and chuckled. "But then, who made them switch places? Why would someone do that?"

"Ah, I think I have the answer to that one too," Albus the older (A/n: lol, 'Albus the Older'. Sounds like 'Gandalf the White' or something…) said with twinkling eyes. "You see, we have the answer right in front of ourselves." The younger Dumbledore looked extremely confused by this, and looked around the circular and completely white room. Then, a smile spread across his face. "Of course," he said. "All this time, and we had it right in front of us."

* * *

Hermione lay on her bed and was reading a very interesting book called _Life under Water_ and was deeply absorbed by it when someone knocked on her door. "Can I come in?" It was a man's voice, obviously Harry's.

"Yes, of course," she answered and closed her book.

"Hi, um, do you know where Ginny is?" Harry asked.

"I think she went to the library to pick up some books, she'll be back in a couple of minutes," she said and smiled. "Anything special?"

"Um, no, I'll just go there, to the library then. Bye, thanks." He seemed stressed in some sort of way. But Hermione just shook her head, sighed and picked up her book again.

* * *

"Hey Ron! Have you seen your sister? She wasn't in the library, and I thought that maybe you'd know…"Harry trailed off as Ron didn't seem to take any notice of him. Ron sat with his Wizards Chess and was obviously playing against himself. "Hey, mate, what's up?" Harry asked. Ron turned around and glared at him. "Mind your own business," he spit and turned around again.

"No, Ron, What's up?"

"Oh, nothing…Nothing at all," he said sarcastically. "It's just that my best friend has gotten my baby sister pregnant!" Ron yelled and stood up. His and Harry's faces were inches apart and Harry could really feel Ron's anger.

"Um, you know… I didn't do it myself; you can't blame it all on me!"

"And how do you think my brothers gonna react on this?" Ron asked.

"Well, actually, I do know," Harry said matter-of-factly. "And they were okay with it," he shrugged.

"The-they were OKAY with it? Even Fred and George?" Ron asked with big eyes.

"Well, at first, they wanted to kill me, of course. But, Ginny has some kind of strange power over them, don't know what it is."

"I-I can't believe this, even-even I took it well?" Ron said and sat back in his chair again.

"I think we can see here that you didn't, but you got over it after a while… I think it was when you thought that Hermione was pregnant. But she wasn't, it's okay." Harry added when Ron's face became a shade of purple. Ron let out a breath and sat down again; he had jumped up at the words 'Hermione' and 'pregnant'.

"So, where is Ginny?" Harry asked.

"Oh, um, I think she went to ask Madam Pomfrey about something," Ron said and shook his head lightly. "She thinks the baby dies because of her, that she is doing something wrong, you know. Really, what did she die of?"

"Let's take that another time. OK? Madam Pomfrey, eh?"

"Yep, I believe you know her." Ron smirked.

"Yeah…" Harry smirked back; he had spent a lot of time there through his years at Hogwarts.

He walked out from the common room andtowards the Hospital Wing, he would have to explain Lily's death to Ginny, and he knew that. Just as he walked into the corridor, Albus Dumbledore came running to him.

"Harry, Harry! I've got it! You've got to come! Follow me!" he said and hurried away. Harry followed the headmaster up to his office, in to the room with all the magical things, and into the White Wardrobe. When Harry entered he found himself in the same room as before and sat down in one of the sofas.

"Well, the other two should be here really soon." Dumbledore said.

"Who should be here really soon? And why are we here?" Harry asked.

"Well, the younger you and older me, of course. And me and the older me have discovered something wonderful!"

"What?" Harry was utterly confused by all the 'me'.

"We know why you're here! And we think we know how we're going to help you!"

"So, then why am I here?" Harry asked, but then the other two arrived and for a couple of moments everybody talked at the same time.

"Hush!" the older Dumbledore called out. The other three went silent and sat down. "So, very good. Well, I and Albus now know why you are here, who brought you here and how we can help you! No, let me finish," he said as Harry and Harry began to speak and ask questions. "Good, now, we know that the younger Harry was moved to the future because of Lily. We think he is supposed to save her, and of course, the older Harry couldn't be there at the same time, so he was sent here."

"Okay, that makes sense, but who sent us then? It wasn't you?" the older Harry asked.

"No, no. Actually, the answer is right in front of us, or around us," Albus smiled.

"You mean that the White Wardrobes switched us?" the younger Harry asked.

"I'm positive about that."

"So, is that why you shouldn't trust them?" Harry asked again.

"Yes, exactly. If they get to bored they might get ideas, such ideas that they could save the world, or a child. They can help people find things too, but I've always thought they were fairytales and legends and such things. But even an old man can have wrong sometimes," Dumbledore explained.

"So, how exactly can you help Lily survive that?" the older Harry asked.

"Yes, should I do something or what?" the younger asked.

"Ah, yes. We are going to help you against the Imperio Curse."

"But I already know how to do! You just fight against it," Harry shrugged.

"Yes, but I can tell you, it won't work that time, any other I managed, but just not that time," the older Harry explained.

"And now we think we know something that might help you. Harry, you talked to me about a voice that wanted to kill me when you first came to the future. Am I right?" the older Albus asked.

"Yes, what about that? That's the only time I know it has ever talked to me."

"Ah, but see, it isn't. That is the voice, your voice, that pops up in your head every time someone throws the Imperio Curse at you. And if you trainthe voiceenough, it talks to you all the time. We know Ronald has done that; that is why he can play chess against himself. But he don't know how to use it against the Imperio Curse." The older Albus explained.

"And how do I train my brain that way?"

"We will just have someone to throw it on you and make you use it more and more."

"But, isn't it illegal?"

"Of course, but I don't think the Ministry have to know about it, if you know what I mean?" Dumbledore winked, actually, both of them did, which was quite scary.

"But why didn't it work against Bellatrix?"

"Well, because she _wanted_ to hurt you, and when you're training against it, they don't want to. Does that make any sense?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"So then maybe Lily will live when I get back." Harry said hopefully.

"Well, you never know."

* * *

**A/n: **Yep, maybe she'll live… I dunno… Haven't decided that yet... evil laugh  
I had this ready yesterday, but then my computor got really wierd and wouldn't let me in on the internet... So, sorry 'bout that...  
Well,now you tell me what you thought of it, and sorry aboutany spelling mistakes.

-Linnea :)


	16. Fat?

**Disclaimer:** Bla bla bla, I do not own Harry Potter, bla bla bla, and it all belongs to Jo Rowling and Warner Bros. Just not to me!

**Authors Note: **Er...hello again. I didn't mean to take this long! I know it's been like five months but, well, time just seems to fly away… Well, I hope that not all of you're gone, because I am going to end this story! I don't think I'll update every week, but maybe once a month or something… Well, the next chapter:

**Chapter 16: Fat?**

The Weasley kitchen was rarely a quiet place, and today nothing was different. Hermione and Ginny were cooking for the rest of the family, Fred and George were playing with Bianca, Ron was playing chess against Joanne, Amy was trying to do her homework as Lucas was trying to kiss her, and Phoebe was listening to very loud music. Everything was just as it was supposed to be, but then Harry stepped into the room. Ginny's head turned and looked at him, it was still the teenage Harry, but he seemed exited about something. He took Ginny's arm and led her out through the front door.

"What is it Harry?" Ginny asked and he let go off her arm.

"I know how to save Lily," was all he said before he hugged her and walked back into the house again. Ginny just stood there. Was that why he had been sent here? Could he really save her baby? And before she knew it, all the sad memories had made her cry again…

* * *

"So… _who_ is going to save that kid, you or our Harry? Explain, because I'm very confused here…"

"She's not just _that kid_ Ronald! It's Lily!"

"Sorry 'Mione. But who then?"

"Well, I can't stay here for four years, can I? So, it will be the younger me who does that…"

"Oh yeah, you're right… So HOW is he going to do that?"

"How would he know that Ron?"

Hermione and Ron kept bickering on while Harry turned to look at Ginny who sat on the floor close to the fire. She had been there for hours, just staring into the fire, as if waiting for someone. He sat down next to her and laid an arm around her. She closed her eyes and rested her head against his shoulder.

"How is everything Gin?" he asked her softly.

She sighed deep before answering. "Weird, I guess. I miss you, but you are here, so I can't really miss you, right? And everything just seems…I don't know…just weird..."

"Yeah… I guess all of you must feel that way, I mean, Lily isn't even born yet, and here I am talking about saving her as an almost four-year old."

"Exactly…"

"And, you know what? I miss my Ginny too, but you're a very good substitute…" he smiled and hugged her. She laughed a little. "Thanks Harry."

"You're welcome."

"Ey! What're you whispering about over there! You know Potter; you're WAY too old for her. AND she already has a boyfriend!"

"I think he knows that Ronald…"

"Cut off the sarcasm there Mione!" and they started again.

"They'll just never learn when to be quiet…" Harry shook his head.

"You're right," Ginny said, trying to be serious. Harry gave her one look and the both started to laugh.

* * *

_About two weeks later in the Weasley Garden:_

"Every day Harry steps into that room, but what is he doing? Does anyone really know?" William asked his brother.

"I've got no clues, what about you?"

"Nothing here…"

"Why don't you just ask?" Amy asked.

"And take away the mystique? No way," Lucas protested.

"Boys…" Amy sighed.

"Lunch!" Hermione yelled from the window.

"Coming!" the teenagers answered and ran into the house. The only one's who were in for lunch today were Ron and Hermione and their kids, Ginny and her kids, Arthur and Molly, Bill and Amy of course. Bill's children had moved to their mother in France and would be back in a week.

"Where's Bianca?" Hermione asked.

"Um, I dunno…" Ron answered and ran to check every room.

"Ronald… I told you to look after her!"

"Yeah, well…Um, Mum? D'you knows where she is?" Ron asked quietly.

"Yes, I do Ronald. But for God's sake, after seven kids you must've learnt _something_ about how to take care of them!"

"Um…" was all he said and his ears turned bright red.

"Some people never change," Ginny whispered in Harry's ear. He'd just returned from the White Wardrobe.

"She's at the neighbours Hermione, dear," Molly smiled, but gave Ron a look that could've killed him.

"Sorry… I didn't… I didn't…"

"Yes we know _that_, Ronald" Hermione sighed and went to get Bianca.

The room went very silent for a moment, but then Arthur spoke up.

"How did the meeting go, Harry?"

"Oh, well… I'm getting better at least… Dumbledore think I'll be ready in a week," he smiled.

"That's Great news Harry!" Ron said and smiled a little. Ginny smiled to, but silent tears rolled down her cheeks. Molly hugged her tightly, tears running down her cheeks too.

"But we don't know for sure it'll work…" Harry said.

"We know, Harry, we know," Arthur smiled. "But let's eat know, I'm starving," he smiled.

* * *

"Hermione, I don't wanna get _fat_!" Ginny suddenly outburst while the girls sat near the lake, reading.

"Ginny, you won't get fat, you'll get _pregnant_," she smiled. She put a hand on her friend's belly. "It's showing a bit now, don't you think?" she smiled wider.

"Yeah, maybe," Ginny smiled. "But I still don't want to get fat Mione!"

"Oh, you won't, I've got a feeling."

"Yes I will! I'll be craving candy and then I can't exercise much and then I'll get _fat_, Mione I don't want that!" tears started to make their way down her cheeks, but Hermione wiped them away.

"You won't get fat, you'll get more gorgeous than you already are Gin," Harry said and sat down next to her.

"You sure?" Ginny asked.

"Yeah, of course. You know, I've seen it…" he laughed.

"Yeah, but still… My mother got fat…"

"But you're not your mother."

"How did the meeting go Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Ok, I guess. Dumbledore says that when we're ready I'll switch back to my time, and you'll get back your Harry. Or we'll change back when the time's up."

"And when's the time up?" Ginny asked.

"We think it's on my birthday, or the day before…" Harry answered.

"So, we still have to buy gifts for Harry?" Hermione asked.

"Well, if you want him to have gifts, then you should," Harry smiled back.

"Oh, _bugger_!" came Ron's voice from behind a tree. "I don't have any money!" Harry started to laugh and Hermione giggled quietly. Ginny just looked at him and mumbled something that sounded like "Oh, very surprising."

Without waiting for Ron the other three started to walk back to the castle.

"Hey guys! Wait for me!" Ron yelled and ran after them. Just then he tripped on a small rock lying in the grass. Harry started to laugh again, leaning against Hermione for support. When Ron fell again after managing to stand up, Harry fell to, but because of laughter. Ginny laughed a little too, but then helped her brother up and the four of them walked to the castle together.

But what they didn't know was that something happening tomorrow would change their lives forever.

* * *

**A/N:** I needed another one of these… Just, thanks for reading, that means some of you are left. But if you know only would be so kind to review, sp I know if anyone really HAS read it… And tell me what ok and not…well… You know what to do :)

-Linnea.


End file.
